Silent Hill 2: Founded Fears
by Joseph-ChesCa-the-Damned
Summary: Just telling Angela's side of the Silent Hill 2 story. Please RR. Ch. 12 is up: A face from the past. One of Angela's true friends, before a tragic day.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill 2 or any of its characters.

This is my first fan-fiction. I am just getting the prologue out of the way before beginning the real story. The layout is strange, but I hope it works in catching your attention.

Founded Fears:

Prologue

A TV screen comes on, showing the opening sequence to the Playstation 2 system.

GamePlayer: All right, I finally get to play Silent Hill 2: Tripod.

As the game loads, the Player thinks of the new concept of not only playing as James, but as Angela and Eddie as well. He likes it. The screen has just shown up, and there are only two choices: New Game and Options. Of course New Game is selected. 3 choices come up on the screen. They are boxes with the texts Restless Dreams, Innocences' Dementia, and the currently selected box, Founded Fears. This is the box that is selected and the game starts.

GamePlayer: I need to get the girls out of the way first.

The screen goes black, and words start streaming up from the bottom, with a female voice reading it:

"In my restless dreams, I see that town.

Silent Hill.

You promised you'd take me there again someday,

but you never did."

GamePlayer: What? This is just like the beginning of James' game! What is this!

(the text continues)

"Well, I'm alone there now...

In our 'special place'...

Waiting for you..."

(the text fades, but then the screen starts to show snow, and vague images can be seen in it)

GamePlayer: Huh?

On the screen is a new scene of a little girl smiling. The camera pans out and it shows that the little girl is sitting between an older man and woman. Once the whole scene is shown, it turns out to be a photograph of a family. However, blood sprays across the picture suddenly.

GamePlayer:...!

The picture is toppled over and broken glass is heard as two screams come from offscreen. It sounds like a man and a woman struggling, and there is a lot of commotion. Two shadows appear in the background of a person fending off another person holding a knife. After much struggle, the knife is used by the wielder to cleanly slice the throat of the victim. There is gasping, and finally silence. A new angle is shown of a woman kneeling down, holding a large blood stained knife in her hand. Only her back is shown, but we can see she is wearing a pink sweater and has brown hair. She is trembling immensely, clutching the knife in a tight grip.

GamePlayer:...

Something catches the lady's eye, and the camera shows an upside-down envelope. The lady picks up the envelope and flips it over. There is the following address:

Samantha Orosco

W. Katz St. Apt.109

Silent Hill, PA, 48569

A close up shot is shown of the city, and it is inexplicably underlined in blood:

Silent Hill

The woman finally speaks her first words,"...mama..."

The screen fades to black and the game begins.

GamePlayer: I'm looking forward to this.

-End Prologue-

Notes by the author: I know it is strange to present the story as a video game, but from now on, only the beginning and end of each chapter will have the GamePlayer (he's the one who loads the game in the beginning of the chapter, and saves and quits at the end). The rest of the story, the real story, will be told in the normal way, not from the gamer's point of view. I only added the gamer because I hope to use his thoughts on the game to further the plot, but if it proves to be too much, I'll cut him out. Please tell me what you think, and please read the first chapter (which I plan on making soon) before making any final judgements. I hope to be getting it up soon.


	2. On the Road

Author's note: You know what? I've decided that it would be best to keep the GamePlayer in the first and possibly last chapter. Anyway, I don't own Silent Hill, Konami does.

Update: Dear God, why did I write that horrible first draft? I have updated chapter one, and I will make sure to proofread anything I write from now on.

Update #2: Dang, I'm editing more than going along with the story line. Thanks for the reviews, especially WolfRaven. I decided to change the bathroom scene significantly from going to the bathroom to reflecting in the bathroom (hey I'm not being dirty-James was doing the same thing in the beginning of his game).

Founded Fears Chapter 1

On the Road

There is a highway called County Highway 73 that passes through much of New England, trees bordering it for at least 500 miles. The trail went only North and South bound, leading from one nameless town to another. None were of any particular interest, just the usual places that has established a church, hospital, and school. There is one town, however, that is rather unique. It is big by the standards of New England, having the funding for two hospitals instead of one, a lavish hotel, a lakeside park, an amusement park, and two chapels along with a strip club to boot. A rather big place to be called a town, but it exists and is a popular tourists site. However, despite the welcoming atmosphere, there is a silence among the inhabitants, a type of secret held ever since a fire had broken out in the 1980s. Although it had only consumed one house, it was enough to put all the residents there on edge, though noone knew why. The townspeople would never talked about the incident, all while seeming to live in their own little world, and the tourists were gradually forgetting (or fearing) the little town. In the meantime, there came a fog that had lasted for quite a long while. The fog would build up to such an extent that noone could see more than 5 feet in front of them. Then a big disaster occured 7 years after that house burned down. It was a big earthquake leveled many of the buildings of the older districts (except for the church, which is rather strange, since it was one of the most oldest and decreped structures built). Although there didn't seem to be any death toll, many of the residents were acting like one-hundred people were killed, when in truth they were only worried about a single kidnapped infant. However, the town started opening up to tourists again, and much was forgotten about the fire and the earthquake, along with some rumored drug trafficking and cult activity. Noone seemed really worried about any dark secrets the town had. The fog, however, had remained the same. This town with the strange history was known as Silent Hill.

This town is where Angela Orosco was driving towards in her father's White Van, leaving behind what she thought was her worst nightmares. Later, the world she left would be thought more normal, and maybe even a little comfortable.

She is going at a breakneck speed of 95mph, zipping through all four lanes sometimes, risking the lives of other motorists and herself. She was never usually this reckless, but not only was she in a rush to get to Silent Hill, but she also felt rather apathetic at the thought of whether she lived or died. Although, she had a feeling that she would not die yet, mainly because she felt _something_ would not let her die yet. So she had no inclination to slow down as she was rapidly approaching the exit marked Nathan Ave.

There was a much she had to do before she went on this road trip. She made sure to give her goodbyes to all her friends, which weren't many-just an old lady who lived across the street and the family dog Double-Head (Angela always thought it an unusual name, but her father never liked anyone objecting to him-especially a girl, specifically herself). She also had to give away all of her things to charity. It also wasn't much, as all she ever owned was a teddy bear given to her on her first birthday by a neighbor. She couldn't bear to part with it, but she had a feeling she wouldn't be coming home. Besides, her teddy had blood splattered in between the leg area. Despite her love for it, the sight of the blood in that area brought back too many painful memories.

Her exit was coming up. She swerved off of County Highway 73 and went straight onto a road that multiple potholes and cracked pavement. As she sped Angela thought it was getting a little darker, but it was probably her imagination. After 30 minutes of driving, she finally made it to a rest stop just before the town entrance. She pulled over and headed into the bathroom. She walked over to a stall, and without pulling her pants down, she sat down on a toliet to rest. However, she wasn't sitting to in the bathroom just to get a weird view of the grafitti on the walls, she just needed a place to sit that wasn't in her stuffy car. The cool air coming from outside was refreshing, and despite the fact that the area was small, there was no stench of waste to be found. Of course, the absence did seem a little disturbing to her, like no one used the bathroom in years. Still, this was a rare moment for her, a moment to relax, with little risk of anyone looking in on her or intruding on her thoughts. It was never like that, not at home in her own room, not at the ranch she went to, not anywhere. She remembered she was so desperate once, she tried to find a quiet place at the amusement park when she was 7...

...Never the one to go on the roller coaster ride, Angela had stayed with her Mama while David and Daddy waited in line for the Mountain Coaster. Angela, a really sensitive girl back then, was resisting the urge to cry at the things her older brother David had said to her.

"Whatsa matter, chicken shit?" he taunted while Mama and Daddy were getting some ice cream, "you afraid of a little ride?"

Angela, feeling a little angry then and bold then, retorted back, "Mama said we aren't supposed to swear. An-"

She was cut off as David had his say again, this time in a more harsh voice, "Don't tell me what I can't and can't do, you buck BJ. I say whatever the hell I want, and you don't say anything. Besides, Dad and Mom like me better. I'll just say you said a bad word first, and you'll get another spanking, just like last time." He finished his sentence with a malicious smile, and the look of victory in his eyes.

Angela knew that he would win every time, experience always told her that. She always wished she was older, so she could get away with more stuff, but never did it cross her mind (and possibly for better that it didn't) that she was being treated unfairly because she was female.

So there Angela was, trying not to cry out of frustration of the unfairness of it all while her mother tuned her out, more interested in her fading mascara than the child calling for comfort beside her. Angela was still getting used to that, but she still wished things were a little different between her and mama. She wished she could be alone to cry.

Angela then got an idea. She turned to her and asked, "Can I go to the bathroom?"

Her mother, startled out of her narcissm, turned and asked, "What?" "Can I go to the bathroom?" "Sure, just be sure to be back soon."

Angela proceeded to the nearest restroom, and went into a stall in the same manner as present day Angela-just to sit, not to go. Without anyone knowing it was her in the stall, she proceeded to let everything out, weeping without any restraint of public embarassment.

Outside, Samantha seeing that the boys were still in line, and Angela in the bathroom, took her chance of freedom from her family to get off the bench and move over to the nearby dining area. She didn't really want to eat, it was just that the back had a place to smoke. It had been so long since she had one. With her cigarette lighter already out, she was confident she would be back in time before Angela came back out of the restroom.

Thomas and David had just reached the end of the line and had just gotten on the ride. It would be 5 minutes before they get off and meet the girls.

While Samantha was smoking and David and Thomas were on the ride, Angela finished what she had come to do and stepped out to meet her mama. However, she noticed that she was gone. After looking around for a bit, she decided to look for Daddy's head in the line. He was nowhere to be found as well. Getting panicked, she was looking around more frantically, almost about to cry again.

Douglas had a job to do-find the kid, and report back to his client. He was told that this ride, the Mountain Coaster, was one of Alessa's favorites, but so far, he found no one matching a description of the girl. He gave up and was about to search the carousel (another of the kid's favorite rides, according to his client) when he saw a little girl by herself, a look of anguish on her face. _"Poor kid. She's lost."_ Not one to let a child go on in suffering without it weighing on his concscience, he approached the little girl, hoping to help.

Angela's tears were on the verge of bursting when she noticed that a stranger had approached her. She turned to see a man in his 30s or 40s, with brown hair and a clean shaven head. He was dressed in a trench coat and a fedora, and had a nice looking suit underneath it all. He was a little scary to her, but she also thought she could trust him.

"Hey kid. Don't worry, I'm just here to help. Are you lost?"

Angela nodded her head yes.

"Well, don't worry. I'll take you somewhere where you can stay while someone gets you," Douglas offers, holding out his hand. Angela looks at it, then takes it and says, "OK." Douglas procees to take her to lost children.

David and Thomas had just gotten off the ride and proceeded to the bench where they would meet the girls. At the same time, Samantha had just gotten back from her smoke. Both parties were surprised to see Angela gone.

"Where is she?" asked the father to the mother.

"I don't know. Last I checked, she was in the bathroom."

"Well then go get her," ordered Thomas.

A very miffed Samantha went into the bathroom to look for her while the boys waited. She came back looking a little worried.

"She's gone."

"WHAT!" shouted Thomas.

"Looks like the bitch ran off," sniggered David. Thomas had taken no notice. He was too angry at the fact that his daughter had run off.  
_"When I find her, I'm making sure she doesn't pull this stunt again."_

"C'mon, lets go," said Thomas, leading Samantha and an excited David behind him.

Douglas had just dropped off the kid at the Lost Children's center near the carousel. It had taken him ten minutes to find it, and it was in the one place he was going torwards anyway-the carousel. He found that Angela wasn't there, and just made his exit. Meanwhile, a middle-aged man, woman, and a dark haired teenage boy had just entered the lost children center.

Angela was just finished playing with her crayons while the security men outside her room were talking to someone about claiming their child. She wondered who they could be. She got her answer soon enough.

David, Mama and Daddy had entered the room, though none seemed really glad to see her. David looked excited in a rather bad way, Mama was nearly indifferent, and Daddy...all of a sudden Angela didn't want to be with Daddy, because he looked angry at the moment, and when he was angry, he was scary.

She soon found herself dragged unwillingly out of the room and out of the lost children center, towards a bench in front of the carousel. Angela started to scream and struggle, because she knew what was going to happen. She was going to get a spanking. And in front of all these people who would see her suffer. Without any words to offer on how bad she had been, Thomas just merely sat down, forced her on his knee, and pulled down her panties under her dress, exposing herself for anyone to see. He had a look of silent anger on his face the whole time as he swatted her and she cried for him to stop, that it wasn't her fault. People stared, looking disgusted, but no one came to help. All the while her fanny was getting hotter and hotter, like it was slowly catching on fire. She screamed as she saw the horses pass by on the carousel. She swore she started seeing fire in those horse's eyes, and the fire started spreading to the children on the carousel, and it kept up until it seemed all of it was on fire. As she screamed, she saw the two worst things: her brother having a satisfied look at her sister's humiliation, and her Mama's embarassment directed towards her. She was embarassed towards her, like the whole situation was her fault...

Angela shook herself out of the daze, surprised that she had even thought about such an unpleasant experience. What was worse, however, is that she swore the bathroom was on fire. She left the bathroom in a brisk walk. After emerging into the cool air, she walked back to the car and brought out a white envelope she had been keeping on the passenger seat, along with a knife with some blood. She looked towards the entrance tunnel to town and saw it was boarded up. But that was okay. Somehow she expected it. A map that had come from the glove compartmen showed a small road to the side she could take into town. Taking one last look at the address in the envelope, she muttered, "I'm coming, Mama and David."

She took the dirt road into town,map, knife and envelope hidden in her pocket.


	3. Prayer

Founded Fears Chapter 2:

Prayer

Note: I don't own Silent Hill or the characters, although some of the monsters I am using I did come up with on my own. Still, I guess in the end, Konami owns those too. _Thoughts are in Italics, although there probably won't be much of them._ Also, to avoid plagarism, the scene where James meets Angela, all the dialogue belongs to Konami as well, and thanx to ign for the game script.

The path was a long one, and even with her sweater, she couldn't seem to get warm. Angela knew she could nothing about it, however, so she just walked at her usual stride, hoping that the atmosphere would soon warm up.

_"Damn, why didn't I buy something warm to drink from a gas station?"_

She immediatly knew the error of that question-gas station shops, whatever the season, never seem to serve any hot beverages but coffee, and she had been discouraged since birth from drinking that...

"...Didn't I tell you that the java was for the men of the house? Do you need to be punished again?"

Thomas Orosco had a simple philosophy in life-if the women did what they were told, then no one got hurt. Men would keep their pride and their jobs, and the ever popular human race could keep expanding as the woman wouldn't be preoccupied with this shit about independence in the workplace and whatnot. He hated to do it, but it was something he had to teach his daughter Angela the hard way.

He had just swung out at his now 7 year old girl, holding nothing back so that she would have no choice but to be giving undivided attention to her father. The things he had to say were very important.

"Now look, I work while your mother cleans, and your brother doesn't come back until one hour after you get home from school. Now, as your mama is a very busy person, she can't really watch you all the time. Thats why there is something called trust. Do you understand me?" He waited patiently for a response from his daughter.

A little girl with short blond hair was huddled against a wall, struggling to keep the tears falling from her face, but intent on making sure that Daddy got his answer.

"Yes," she replied, nodding her head to make sure he saw she understood.

Being satisfied with this, Thomas continues, "Now, with trust comes responsibility, am I right?" Angela nods again. "Good girl. The fact is, I trusted you to be a well behaved while on your own. That means you take none of daddy's things. As I said before, I have to work a lot, and requires a lot of energy in the morning, and sometimes in the afternoon. Thats why the coffee is there. Are you still following me?"

Angela nods again, no longer crying, but still frightened at her daddy's low tone of voice.

"OK. Now, how can the man do his job without his java. The women who drink that are just wasting it, taking away the energy needed for good working men to function. You see, its not just about the coffee, but also about learning the place of yourself. You have been a bad girl to try to be a man."

Angela, now feeling a little bold, implored,"But it was only a cup, and I wanted to try som-"

She was interrupted as another blow landed on her jaw, nearly knocking her out. Angela leaned up against the wall again for support. She was about to cry again, but she stopped immediatly when she saw her daddy's eyes. They were lit up with a kind of cold fire. She didn't want to be hit again, although those eyes made her want to cry even more.

_"Damn kid never learns,"_ thought Thomas. However, being a father was a hard job, so he just sucked it up and continued, "Now, what did I just tell you about our place. If women babble, they cut off important words that the men have to say. This brings me to my final point. Do you know what happens to bad little girls who do not know their place? They turn out to be bad people. They drain society of its money while refusing to make babies. Not only do we taxpayers lose money, but the human race becomes extinct little by little. I would hate to think of my little girl growing up into a bad person, but..." Immediatly, with some self-manipulation, Thomas let his eyes tear over, although not letting the actual tears fall, "it would break your old man's heart to see his daughter working for the devil's agenda of hurting people."

Angela panicked at this and shouted, "NO! I WON'T BE LIKE HIM! I'LL BE GOOD! I'LL BE..." she cuts off as she starts crying again. Thomas knows he got the message across, so he goes into the final stage of this conversation, in his most calming voice.

"Good. I trust that we won't go through this again. Now, just go wash up and help mama with dinner. And Angela."

"Yes?"

"I know how your friends at school would feel about you being a bad girl, so how about we keep this conversation to ourselves?" He finishes with a warm smile.

"OK, Daddy," says Angela, smiling back...

Present day Angela instantly snapped out of what she was thinking about. Her legs felt tired all of a sudden. She sits and rests, and then notices a graveyard towards her left.

"What?" she says. She pulls out her map, and is shocked to see that she walked about 3/4 of a mile while reminiscing about the past. She felt a little disoriented, but put the feeling out of her mind. She knew there should be a nearby church to rest in so she continues into the graveyard. As she walks, she notices that an inexplicable fog has fallen over the place in a matter of minutes. "This is getting creepy...and did it just get colder?" Feeling a little silly, she continues until she finds the church. As she walks up the front steps towards the door, she swears she could hear mumbling inside. A little curious, but also a little scared, she opens the door and walks in.

Immediatly she is taken aback by the interior. The walls were covered in ash and soot, the pews were overturned with ancienct carvings scratched on them, and the cross at the end of the church was hung upside down. And the place was on fire. It felt so hot. She is about to leave in fright when she hears that the mumbling is louder in one of the pews. She turns, listening, despite thesmell of burning wood. It sounded like a prayer, that mumbling. She walks over there hesitantly, and searches the ground near the overturned seats. She finds a radio, and its playing the weird prayer. She picks it up and looks it over. "What the hell?" she says. A voice then booms out of the radio...her father's voice.  
"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SWEARING IN THE CHURCH OF GOD! SATAN LOVER! BAD GIRL! BAD BAD GIRRRRLLL!" Angela screams dropping the radio on the ground by accident. She also hears a low growl behind her. "WELL, AS YOU CAN SEE, ITS NOT WHAT THE HELL, IT IS HELL!" Angela hears something approaching from behind. The voice blares again, "WELL, NOW YOU CAN HAVE HIM TO YOURSELF, YOU LITTLE WHORE!" The radio shuts off, emitting nothing but static. Angela turns to run, and freezes in her tracks. 3 feet in front of her stood a 5 foot hoofed demon, fur seemingly covered in blood, and horns coming from its head. It had a big resemblance to a childhood drawing she made of Satan. It lunges for her, and Angela quickly sidesteps, barely dodging the thing. The creature hits a pew and trips over, falling on its head, cracking it open. Not wishing to take a chance on it getting back up, Angela takes her knife out and running forward, jams it into the demon's back. It stops wriggling on the ground. Taking her knife back, she sheathes it in her pocket, and she runs out of the church and into the graveyard. She kneels in the middle to take a breath, and sees the tombstone in front of her.

Thomas Orosco, died at 42

Because of a bad girl

That lived at the ranch

Angela stares in horror and surprise. "What! But this is impossible. Its to early for anyone to know..." She trails off as she reads the part about the ranch. _"The ranch. Does it mean Silent Hill Ranch? My family did used to take me there."_ Taking out her map, she circles the ranch, meaning to investigate it later. When she puts the map away, she hears footsteps from behind.

"Excuse me, I-"

Angela yelps in surprise. She turns to see a man wearing brown pants and a green shirt. Feeling a little silly, and relieved to see another human, she says, "I, I'm sorry..I, I was just.."

"No, it's okay. I didn't mean to scare you." A pause. "I'm kind of lost."

Angela looks at him funny. How could he be lost with only one road to take? "Lost?"

"Yeah. I'm looking for Silent Hill. Is this the right way?" he asks, pointing to the left.

Umm..yeah. Its hard to see with this fog, but there's only one road. You can't miss it."

"Thanks."

"But.."

"Yes?"

She couldn't let the guy run into the town ignorant of the things she just saw. "I think you'd better stay away. This uh...this town...there's something...wrong with it. It's kind of hard to explain, but..."

"Is it dangerous?"

"Maybe...and its not just the fog either...Its-"

He interrupts, "Ok I got it. I'll be careful."

A little miffed at his tone, she responds, "I'm not lying."

"No, I believe you. It's just..I guess I don't really care if its dangerous or not. I'm going to town either way."

Perplexed and intrigued, Angela asks, "But why?"

"I'm looking for...someone."

"Who, who, who is it?"

"Someone...very important to me. I'd do anything if I could be with her again."

Feeling some strange kinship with this man, she says, "Me too. I'm looking for my mama...I mean my mother. Its been so long since I've seen her. I thought my father and brother were here, but I can't find them either. I'm sorry..its not your problem."

"No, I hope you find them."

"Yeah...you too."

As the man leaves the graveyard, Angela can't help but feel that he is a little strange.

Authors note: Sorry, long chapter. Anyway, the church thing has nothing to do with Samael. That demon she saw is going to become a common enemy. Please read and review. I'm going to plot the next chapter.


	4. Brother

**Silent Hill 2: Founded Fears**

**Chapter 3**

**Brother**

Angela watched as the man left her where she was, and by the rather dark feeling she was getting from him, maybe it was for the better that she stayed away from him, although she had no idea why she should be so afraid of him. He was looking for someone too, just like her. But, maybe like her, he was also looking for that person to...no, she couldn't worry about whoever that was right now. She had more urgent matters...at the ranch.

Picking herself up and wiping off the grass her pants had acquired while she was kneeling, she double-checked her map to confirm the location of the ranch. She started walking, then stopped for a minute. She looked back towards the church where she was just attacked.

_"Must have been my imagination. Demons only made their appearances in biblical times, not in random graveyards,"_ she thought. Still, she was too shaken by the experience to check whether the body inside the church was still there. She reached into her pocket to take out her knife. She felt foolish, but what's the harm of any protection? Besides, whos to say another human wouldn't want to try and mug her in town? Although, even from here, Angela felt the town's emptiness. Gathering her courage again, she walked to where the man exited the graveyard, and exited herself.

The path was just a dirt trodden road, not meant for any vehicle but rather for hiking than anything else. As she walked along, she started hearing noises in the brush, but she just jogged that up to some forest critters running around out there.

5 minutes passed.

Angela had just reached a rather shabby looking structure that looked to be once a checkpoint. A checkpoint for what, she wasn't sure. All she knew is that it was made of wood for ceiling and floor, and a chainlink fence for the walls. She was just about to enter when she started hearing noises in the brush again. She turned, curious to see what was going on. Then she heard breathing. It sounded like something had been walking or running for a long time, and it had stopped to take a rest. Angela was afraid that something was stalking her. This person, or thing, whatever, had been following her since the graveyard. Brandishing her knife for use, she stepped closer to the brush, trying to see through the ever-thickening fog. As she got closer, a shape came about in shadow. She stared at it, confused. As she did, the thing turned around (from what she could tell) and went lumbering into the forest. Angela was perplexed. She could have sworn she was looking at an upright door with legs. The fog and the stress of the church must have been getting to her. Turning around, she finally went through the checkpoint, and passed without incident to the other side.

As she walked, Angela kept repeating to herself what road that the ranch was on.

"Wilson Road, Wilson Road, Wilson Road..." Angela had been known to be so forgetful. It had gotten her into trouble quite a few times, and she really hadn't improved as she got older. In fact, she had gotten worse. It was almost like an early case of dementia. However, there were certain things she could never forget. Like her brother. Where Daddy was often rough with her, and Mama was apathetic, David was always...well, David. Angela's original intention was to find Mama, but she really hoped for a chance encounter with David as well...

...The ranch of one of the most beautiful places she had ever seen. There were horsies, some of them ponies. There were sheep (they were baaaaashful, she thought to herself) and cows and cowpies and rabbits. Yeah, the rabbits were one of the best parts. And furthermore, the place was in a forest, where there would be smaller critters around. And the forest was big with lots of trees. She was no longer confined in her house.

Angela is now celebrating her tenth birthday and everyone in her family had come. Gramma and Grampa, her Aunt and Uncle, along with her two cousins. Unfortunatly, she also had to invite her mean bigger brother, David. He acted so cool just because he was eighteen now, and he always had to pust her around. Well, not today. Today she was a big girl, and that meant he had to start being nice to her. Nothing was going to spoil this day.

The barbecue that was set up was smelling good. Daddy was making hamburgers and hot dogs, while he had Mama take care of getting the ice cream (her parents were forgetful to get things sometimes, but that was okay, at least Daddy remembered her birthday. She thought Mama did to, but of that Angela wasn't too sure). They smelled delicious, and Daddy looked like he enjoyed making them. He even had one of his beers in his hand, and you could tell he really liked what he did when he was drinking.

Two hours passed, and Angela had already received her presents. She got clothes, and school supplies, and even some candy. She was hoping for some dolls or toys to play with, but that was alright. At least she still had her teddy bear waiting at home. The cake was good, as well as the barbecue. She could tell Daddy enjoyed it too. She could tell that by how he was laughing and his nose was getting red. Of course, the day was not over yet. For the final part, she would get to ride on a horse.

_David could not believe all the attention the little brat was getting. He was the male of the household, and that made him in charge after father passed away. What right did this girl have to happiness when she hadn't earned it. She wasn't born a boy, she didn't wrestle with father whenever he needed someone to brawl with when he was drunk. All Angela did was cry...She had to go. She was undeserving of love. No matter how many times he told that to Angela, she would never listen. Angela was the reason Dad drank, and here she was, enjoying herself. Well, Dad was getting wasted again, and Mom's back was practically perpetually turned on whatever he was doing. The horse ride was coming up. That gave him ideas..._

Angela was being helped up by Daddy. She nearly fell, because Daddy had been drinking too much again, but at least he didn't mean to almost hurt her this time. As she settled in her saddle, she looked around to stick her tongue out at David. He usually was dissapointed when she managed to escape harm. However, he was nowhere to be found. Angela was confused. Where could he be?  
She realized a second later that she like it better this way. No David whatsoever. She gladly took the horse off on a trot, down the short trail into the forest.

_He was in position behind a tree near the midpoint of the path. Soon Angela would be making the bend on the horse, and then he would make his move. He heard the clops. She was coming..._

Angela loved being by herself, even if it was for just a few minutes on a horseride. In fact, the ride was already halfway through. The U-turn was approaching, and soon she would be back to her loving family. She turned the corner.

_Now to strike! David took the pebble from his pocket, and with precision, chucked it into the horse's eye. It was a bulls-eye (so to speak). The horse reared, and went stampeding down the trail. Unfortunatly, Angela was still on its back. Damn, he intended for her to fall or break her neck. Or if that failed, break her neck for her before anyone came to investigate._

Angela couldn't understand what was wrong with the horsie. Something like a bug hit it, and all of a sudden it got scared. She was holding on for dear life as she sped back to where she began.

_The end of the party was a disaster, at least David had that much to chalk up for a victory. It had taken three hours to clear up the mess. All the guests left early in order to stay out of the chaos, leaving Angela alone with the immediate family, and an extremely pissed off owner. Angela was thrown off as the half blind horse crashed into a corral fence, but she only suffered a few bruises. The horse, however, wasn't so lucky. It had broken its leg, and it had to be put down. It was the most valuable horse the ranch had, and Dad was paying through the nose for it. $8,000 in all, with the price having to be backed up by a loan from the bank. As they were heading towards the car to go home (Mom was obviously driving, seeing the shape Dad was in), he had another idea. David stopped Dad for a second and said, "You know Dad, you saw that missing eye, right?" Thomas groaned, which was yes in drunk talk. "Well, I happened to see before the accident that Angela wanted something she thought was stuck to the horse's eye, and she accidently blinded it with a stick when she tried to get it. Hasn't she been a bad girl?" Thomas, already impaired in judgement by alcohol and financial trauma, was letting the information set in as he started walking again. David could see that Dad was getting angry, and in his state he wouldn't, no, couldn't be skeptical about the story. It was going to be fun when they got home..._

Angela remebered that at the end of the day, she was beaten so bad that she had to be taken to the hospital for broken ribs, a fractured skull, and internal bleeding. Daddy had managed to get out of going to jail that time, but later he wasn't so lucky. That story, however, was for another time.

Angela had just reached the ranch. Looking around, she noticed that she had walked a long while...again...while in a daze. She had to stop doing that. She was going to approach the fence, but her face fell at what she saw. There was barbed wire all over the fence, and saw that chains were put up around the door.

_"When did this happen?"_

She was about to go further down the road when she spotted a red truck.  
_"What's that doing there?"_

Angela approached and looked into the trunk. There wasn't much, just a hedgeclipper. Angela knew exactly what she wanted to do with that. She picked it up, and brought over to the chains that held the door closed. Praying it would work, she used the clippers. The chains came off easily. As she entered the ranch, she noticed that there was cloth and blood caught on the barbed wire.

_"Ok, the wire's doing its job, but what was so desperate to want to get inside the place in need of doing that?"_

She decided not to think about it, and entered the ranch building.

End Chapter  
Author's note: whew. I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I got tired, and the next event doesn't need to be in this chapter anyway. Also, I do not know if the ranch lies on the beginning of Wilson Rd. or not, I just chose a road on the map that seemed convinient. Let me know what you guys think. One last thing. Due to future content, this fic will be rated M. +)


	5. Arrival

**Founded Fears Ch. 4:**

**Arrival**

Author's note: Sorry, it's been a while. I needed to plot a couple of riddles and another flashback. Before I forget to ask, I would really like to know what the terms AU, OOC, and OC means, as well as the term SLASH. I keep seeing those, but I never know what they mean. Anyway, I don't own Silent Hill, and in the long run, the monsters and characters I made will probably belong to Konami as well (BLEAH!) ( Two other things: 1. Even if including Douglas in the 1st chapter created a time paradox, it felt better to have him rescue Angela rather than a random security guard. 2. For future reference, road blocks that were there for James will not exist for Angela so she can get to the places I intend, so please do not comment on that.

The ranch had...changed. That was the most understated way to put the condition of the ranch in. There were too many things that had happened to debilitate the condition of the place in the span of 11 years...but here the ranch was, nearly in ruins. The barn where the animals were kept was a skeleton of its former self, the corral's metal fences were misshapen, and the dining area was all boarded up. The only clue to what happened was that a fire might have broken out due to the ash everywhere, but then why didn't the forest go up as well? Feeling her head spin, Angela just ignored the little details and went to the path that was revealed on the map. All she had to do was go through the registration office in the back of the seemingly haunted tomb. Normally, she could go around the office, but some fences had been brought in for some reason, and they were put up to block the paths around the office. Really frustrated, she entered the office.

For a place that was run down, it looked pretty good on the interior. In fact, it was almost the way she remembered it as a young child, except the place looked a little unkempt and the atmosphere was pretty gloomy. The desk near the back had a bunch of documents on it, but none of them looked like anything helpful. There was a water cooler, but there was nothing inside of it. A lamp was also present, but light was not needed at the moment, and finally there was one of those roller chairs by the desk. There was dust everywhere, but that didn't matter at the time. The one thing Angela was focused on was the door in the back, which would lead to the forest, and trail into Silent Hill, behind the ranch. Angela walked briskly over and turned the knob. It was locked.

Dumbfounded by this simple road block, she was getting rather frustrated, needless to say. In anger, she struck out at the water cooler, knocking it down...and she heard something rattle in the plastic container. Perplexed at what was inside, Angela picked the cooler back up and twisted off the top. She looked into the mechanism of the cooler and found a rather shiny object lodged into where the water was dispensed. She tried using her fingers to reach into it, and found it was useless. The hole was too small. She was about to give up and leave the ranch, when she spotted a rather particular document on the desk that she had not noticed before. What was so interesting about it was that it was not covered in dust like the others. She picked it up, and saw that it was a memo of some sort. It had read:

Stewart, I'm tired of these damned vandals ruining my beautiful ranch. Its so frustrating. Just last night some punks came in here and broke my lamp's light bulb, and left the pieces still in the lamp so I can't get it screw out the base. Little fuckers were stupid enough to climb the barbed wire just to do that. I've had enough. Take the key to the back door of my office and put it someplace safe. I really don't want them messing up the trail as well. See you soon. Jack Davis.

Angela placed the note down, wondering how everything could have happened last night in such a deserted place. Then she got and idea from the note. She went over to the lamp and removed the shade to see if that broken bulb was still there. It was. What Angela was looking for was the wire in the middle, and that indeed was still intact. Taking her knife out, she held the wire and cut through it. Sheathing the knife, she then makeshifts the wire into a little hook, and goes back over to the cooler. Placing the hook down the hole, she fiddles around for a few minutes, and then snags something. A key is brought up, and it has a tag reading "dining area". At least Angela had one place to look for that damned key, so she left the office and walked over to the dining hall outside. Unbeknown to Angela, however, there was something hiding under the desk the whole time, watching her. When the coast was clear, young man with brown hair wearing sneakers, jeans, and a Robbie the Rabbit shirt emerged, and proceeded to follow her.

Angela got into the dining hall no problem, but was disappointed to find it was not as nice looking as the office. The tables were rotting away, the bar area was covered in some unidentifiable gunk, and the boarded windows took whatever beauty this place had once away. There was one item of interest, however. A flashlight, with its beam of light pointing towards a door saying employees only. Angela approached the light and picked it up, and found a tag attached to it much like the one on the key. It read: Follow the Light. Jack.  
A little creeped, Angela had no reason to object to the instruction. Carrying the light with her, she went through the employee's only door.

After Angela entered the area, the man came into the dining hall to find she had dissapeared.  
"Shit, little bitch is never around when I want her to be," he said to himself. He was about to leave when he found out he needed to use the bathroom. Luckily there was one right beside him. He entered, and would not come out until after the most horrible events were taking place.

Angela found the place to be dirtier than the front. The pans in the kitchen were covered in rust, the drawers were all pulled out and scattered, and for some strange reason, Angela had a feeling that the giant cockroaches wanted to attack her. All of a sudden, there is static. She looks around for the source, and finds that it is coming from the sink. As she approaches, there is movement. Suddenly, a pile of pans and pots fall away to reveal something that had been hiding underneath them. Angela shrieks in surprise and turns around, to find her father.

"NO! STAY AWAY!"

Her father then starts talking in some sort of growling language, and before Angela could make sense of anything, her father disapeared, and what was standing (or lying, or kneeling, Angela couldn't tell) in his place was a bed. A moving bed. The covers looked to be like skin that was trapping someone underneath them, and at the "head" of the bed was a muzzle of some sort, inhuman in nature. The creature started charging her, and in a panic, Angela dug out her knife and pointed it towards the beast. It stopped right in its tracks, skidding on the ground. It jumped back as though in fright and hissed at her. Growling in what sounded like defeat, it sauntered away out of the exit of the kitchen. Only after did Angela recover from this did she notice that the radio stopped working. She walked over to the sink, and found the same radio from the church, with yet another note attached. She picked up the radio and read the note, which stated: Keep this with you. I will not bring this to you again. Jack.  
Feeling a little confused more than frightened, she took radio and put it in her back pocket. Hey, Jack's advice hasn't failed her yet. She was about to leave, when she saw someone dash by one of the only unbarred windows in the structure. It looked to be like an overweight woman with white hair and wearing a blue dress. Angela recognized her instantly.  
"Mama!" she shouted. As she was about to leave again, a great crash comes out of the front, much like splintering wood. Unsure of herself, Angela takes her knife and slowly opens the kitchen door. She looks around for a bit, and finds that there is nothing initially wrong. Then the radio starts going off, emitting static more wildly then ever. That's when she notices the sudden changes. The door she entered had a greenish, glowing tint to it that it never had before. At the base of it, there was splintered wood everywhere. Readying herself for an assault, she puts her hand on the knob, then stops in her tracks. She backs away at the feel of the knob, which seemed to resemble flesh. Before she could back away any further, the door bangs open by itself, revealing nothingness. Shocked at what she was seeing, Angela was not prepared for what happened next. Out of the darkness came a woman resembling a zombie. It came out at what seemed light speed and it attacked Angela. It emitted a high pitched scream while grabbing the now struggling Angela with one hand on her throat, and the other hand seemingly trying to tear her right breast off. Angela was more horrified by the creature's appearance more than anything, however. This thing that was violently groping and killing her at the same time looked like herself, only dead. Doing the only thing she could think of, Angela used her knife to stab the hand grabbing her breast. It went through and the creature backed off, clutching its hand in pain. It gave a death look to Angela before the door shut and evaporated into a green mist. Catching her breath to make up for the air that monster stole, she leans on the nearest table for support. When she calms down finally, she notices that there was a key on the front table the whole time. It had the inscription "office". Putting it in her pocket, and making sure the coast was clear by checking the radio for static, a male's voice sounds behind her.  
"You know, you really shouldn't be so hard on yourself." The man sniggers at his own bad joke.  
Angela turns around to see the man mentioned earlier, and any fear she has is dissipated into anger and annoyance.  
"David...", she states with acid in her voice, "what the hell do you want." It took all of Angela's control to avoid stabbing him. Now was not the right time.  
"What, you can't say hi to your older brother," he says in a mocking tone, "I mean, I am better company than your better half you just met at the door, right?" He laughs again while Angela just seethes where she is. She turns to leave, and the last thing she hears as she exits is David shouting how much he loved to play another "game" for old times sake. Angela flinches but keeps going, not really interested in those particular memories.  
With nothing more to hold her back, she went straight to the office and to the back door. She unlocked it, then noticed a note on the door.  
_"That wasn't there before."  
_Angela took a closer look, and it read: Sorry, this is about as far as I can help you, cause I can't leave the ranch. I'll just give you one piece of advice before you go: If you wish to avoid your nightmares taking over your humanity, then sometimes you gotta open the door. Sincerely yours, Jack.  
Angela took a moment took contemplate the meaning of the "opening the door". Did he mean that monster? Wishing to continue, she walked out, but paused to turn around to mutter two words: "Thanks Jack." She left into the woods, to the most direct path to Silent Hill...

...12 at the time, Angela had just started going to middle school, normally a most exciting time for most children. Angela wasn't most children. Ever since that incident at the ranch, she was finally listening to what her bigger brother was saying about her not deserving happiness, how it was her fault that the family was in debt to the bank and that she should be grateful that Daddy didn't have the heart to kill her, even though she deserved it. Angela was convinced she was never going to be happy, so after school she would just stay in her room as she was now, just staring at the ceiling in the darkness. Things had been bad ever since that day she came out of the hospital. Angela was told that she may never be able to think the same way again, that she would eventually fall into a state of early dementia. For the first time in her life, Angela hated her father. She couldn't believe he could do that to her and not say he was sorry for ruining her for life, not even being punished for what he had done. David was even worse, pretending to be voices in her head by whispering her name and denying he did it. And Mama wouldn't care about her whatever the situation of her unhappiness; she would just call Angela a drama queen and tell her to stop acting crazy for show. What did Mama know about what happened to her? Mama was a...female dog. She always was. And Daddy was just getting worse. His drinking would put him over the edge sometimes and he would strike Angela in her most sensitive spots, like the groin area and the buttocks. Angela knew to take it in stride, always knowing no one would help her out of her predicament. The family was falling apart because of the debt she made at the ranch, so she had no right to complain.  
A knock came on her door.  
"Come in," she states. The door opens and a rather disgruntled looking David came in, sitting beside her without permission.  
"Lets get going."  
"...What?"  
"I said get up! A friend of mine wants to meet you."  
Angela, now leaning up, is interested. Is David jealous of her? Because she attracted one of his friends?  
"Who is he?"  
"Doesn't matter...he's waiting outside. He wants to play a game."  
Angela feels like she has a chance of making a friend, a feeling she never had for two years. She gets up and heads towards the front, eager to meet this man. David smiles to himself, anticipating what was coming up next. He left the room and followed her so he wouldn't miss a single moment of the action.

_He couldn't believe how long he had to wait before having his fun. David had promised he could have some fun with his little sister with no worries at all from the authorities. Damn pigs, it was their fault he had to kill his fun. If it wasn't illegal to relieve stress in such an appeasing way, he wouldn't need to get rid of witnesses. Besides, he never stuck his thing in. It was so stupid making this thing illegal. Dan waited impatiently in the alley behind the house with his "toys" ready. He need to be quick. Didn't want to miss tonight's Sabrina._

Angela rounded the corner with David right behind her. She guessed he wanted the play the game with his friend as well. David never wanted to share anything. Typical. As Angela approached the man in the alley, David grabs her from behind and holds her arm, while the man looks at her with hunger in her eyes, a pine cone and other foreign objects in one hand, and a rubber ball strap in the other. He approaches her, looking more and more excited...

...Angela could never forgive David for that day. Never! Maybe she had been a bad girl back then, but nothing could ever justify what was done. Technically, she hadn't lost her virginity, as the objects were placed in her "other" nether regions, but she felt what innocence she had left leave at that moment. What was worse was that if she ever told anyone about what happened, David would do his friend a favor and silence her for him. Besides, he said it was only right what had been done to her. Nothing to undo what she had done to break the family apart, to take away the happiness he had. He said that because of her, when Daddy died, he would be stuck with the debt, meaning his family would be ruined as well. David needed justice, and it was Angela who was going to be punished for what she did. Angela didn't give a fuck. David would die when the time was right. But first, she had to see Mama.

Angela had just taken notice of her surroundings. To her left was a closed road, and her right was a flower shop. She checked the map, and smiled. She had finally reached her destination. She was in Silent Hill.

Author's note: sorry, but despite the content of this chapter, I could not bring myself to describe in detail what had happened to her in that scene of her childhood. As much I want to become a professional writer, I find that scent out of my league. Maybe when I am older and more mature. So don't ask me to put in details. I will in my own time when I feel comfortable. Be glad of what you have. Anyway, please review.


	6. StreetWise

Author's note: Sorry that it has been a while. Just to let you know, I do not intend any flashbacks for this chapter. I think that it might get old if I do it for every entry I make. After this chapter, I will be out for a while again, but only because the apartments is going to be a big chapter, and I have to study which rooms Angela should go to and which she should stay away from to avoid confronting James (with the exception of the knife scene), not to mention I need to think of more riddles. Oh, and I do not own Silent Hill or its characters. The monsters are mine, however.

Silent Hill 2: Founded Fears, Chapter 5:

Mystery

The first sight that Angela took notice of was that of the street; there was nothing on it. It was the middle of the day (although it was hard to tell due to the thick layer of perpetual fog), and yet no car was coming her way, nor did she hear any screeching brakes, despite the fact that she had wandered into the middle of the road when coming out of the path from the ranch. Not wanting to take any chances with the limited visibility for road conditions, she walked over to the flower shop, and sat down at the side of the road.

"_Okay, I'm here. Thats what matters. Never mind what happened at the ranch or graveyard, because at least this place looks deserted of any life...including monsters. Besides, I have my radio to help out."_

She reminded herself to thank Mr. Davis if she ever found him. The first thing she had to do was find out where the hell she was going. She got out the envelope and once again looked over the address:

Samantha Orosco

W. Katz St. Apt.109

Silent Hill, PA, 48569

"_Alright, she lives on Katz St. in and apartment."_

Pulling out her map, she looked for Katz St. When she finally found it, she just stared for a couple of minutes. There were two apartment complexes in the town that were both on the same street, one named Wood Side apartments, and the other Blue Creek.

"_Alright, this is no big deal. I just have to guess which one she is in...wait a minute."_

Something came back to Angela. A memory, not as profound as the ones she was preoccupied in the previous hours, but she remembered clearly visiting this town a few years back while trying to help Mama move in her stuff after her divorce from Daddy. Yes, it was one of the apartments...Blue Creek, she remembered now. It got its name from the fact that the outside was painted blue and it was also nearby the lake. Looking over the map once again, she marked down her route to the apartments.

"_Let's see," _she thought as she used her blue marker to trace a path, _"if I just go up to Lindsey and make a right, then I can turn left onto Katz. Its just a straight line from there."_

Feeling relieved that something easy might be happening for once, she folded up her map, and put it along with the letter and marker away in her back pocket, and she proceeded down Sanders St.

She couldn't believe it.

"What the hell happened here," she said out loud.

Where she was supposed to turn a right onto Lindsey, instead she found that the street itself seemingly ceased to exist. The pavement was broken and there was nothingness beyond the broken street, for there was a vertical drop after that point. When did this happen, and why had no one bothered to put up a warning sign or anything of the like so that no one would accidentally drive off the edge.

"_Either I'm going crazy, or this town really does have something wrong with it."_

Angela hoped it was all just an illusion, the bottomless pit that stood before her. Sighing in frustration, she once again took out her map and had a look at any alternate street she could take.

"_Hmm...I guess Martin St. will have to do."_

Crossing out Lindsey St. on her map so that she would know in the future not to go there again, she was about to proceed when her radio started making a small crackling noise.

"_Oh no. Not more creatures."_

Luckily, judging from the volume of the noise, the creature was either far away or very weak. Angela came to the conclusion of it being farther away as the static go louder.

"_Shit! What now!"_

Her question was answered when she heard flapping wings. It was obviously that devil thing that she encountered in the church. Looking around for anyway out of the situation, she spotted the nearest building. It had a sign reading Gonzalez's Mexican Restaurant.

"_A good a place to hide as any."_

Running over to the door as she heard the wings coming closer and the radio getting more static, she slammed herself against the door in her haste, shaking the frame, and she tried the knob.

It was jammed.

Angela knew she was in trouble right then and there. As the Devil progressed in its progress, she could tell it was just about to come upon her as she struggled to get the door open. After much banging and yelling for it to open, she managed to gather enough strength to twist the knob almost out of the door and it opened. It was just then that she heard a shrilling screech and felt hot breath coming upon her. Without thinking, Angela went into the door and slammed it shut. It was just in time, as a split second later a terrible thud shook the door. The Devil had spotted her and nearly took her head off with its massive jaws. She didn't know how she knew it, but she did. It wasn't time to relax yet, however. The Devil was trying with all of its might to break the door down as it screamed.

"_I thought I killed that thing in the church. At the very least it should be too badly burned from the fire to give this much of a fight. What is going on?"_

As though to answer her question, her radio's static got a bit noisier, and she heard a second set of wings making its way towards her hiding place.  
_"Damn it, there are more of those?"_

Angela could not believe what was happening. After all that hell she went through to get to this town, and she was going to die before she ever even came close to seeing Mama, to talking to her. Angela was almost crying as she held her weight against the door, continually preventing the Devil from coming in. Then help came in an unexpected way from the thing's newfound partner.

Outside the thudding stopped as she heard the new Devil come in vicinity of the door. There was some growling she could hear, then some silence. The Devils weren't even flying anymore. Rather scared yet curious of what was going on, she leaned up against the door and put her ear next to it, listening for any sounds. She jumped back a couple of feet when she finally did hear something. It was snarling, angry sounds, and judging from the shrieks of pain coming from outside, the two were obviously fighting over their prey. Wasting no time, Angela took some of the surrounding chairs and tables and barricaded them against the door while the two demon's were preoccupied. After she was finished, it looked like she made a small fort out of the furniture, but not even she knew how long it would hold against the victor of the fight outside. Quickly wielding her knife in case of any needed use, she made her way to the opposite end of the entrance and behind the bar, of the place. She found what she was looking for-a door leading into the alleyway. According to her radio's meek static, there were Devil's near the entrance of the restaurant, but none in the alleyway. Mustering some courage, she stepped outside.

The radio had not deceived her. She was in the alleyway that was Martin St. Unfortunately, she saw that the path heading north was barricaded by a ridiculously large fence. Upset with the situation, Angela just stomped her feet a few times like a little kid, and was once again about to bring out her map when she saw something like a poster attached to the fence. She went up for a closer look, and saw that it was a picture of what looked like a little girl with short black hair. The bottom of the poster read MISSING. Underneath that: Turned seven last month. Goes by the name Cheryl, but also responds to Alessa, her given name. For any information on the whereabouts of this child, please go to the white house on Harris Street. Anyone who helps us will be rewarded with heavenly gifts. Silent Hill Police and Church community.

Angela did not know who this girl was, but she was too relieved by the prospect that there were other people in the town besides herself who could help her out. The poster didn't look that old, so the people searching for her must still be here. And they belonged to the police and church of the city. They surely couldn't turn her down. Taking out her map, her eyes bypassed Neely St. and went immediately over towards Saul St., where she could make a right onto Harris. Circling the street and also writing "white house", she put the map away and almost running started towards Saul.

On her way towards Saul, she found that those Devils were nearly everywhere. Luckily, Angela figured out how to use both the fog and radio to her advantage. It turned out those creatures could see just about more poorly than she could in this weather, as sometimes they turned around in another direction when it seemed they should have been able to spot her. Also, she knew when to run and when to take it slow. Whenever the radio was silent, she would jog, and would only take it slow when it started going off. After figuring out a pattern in how to travel, and only having to outrun one Devil until it got tired, she had no trouble maneuvering through the streets. In a few mere minutes, she was on Saul and was turning onto Harris.

Angela was about to commence finding the white house when she noticed something that would work against her. It turned out that Saul St. was just as much as an alleyway as Martin, and there lay the problem. The streets of Silent Hill were huge, easy to stay away from the Devils by staying either in the center of the road or on the opposite side. In this place, however, she wouldn't be able to remain shrouded in fog in this concealed space. Taking note of this, she wondered if finding signs of life was worth risking her own. She quickly shook off her fears, however, knowing that she needed all the help she could get. Brandishing her knife, she stepped forward into the cramped street.

Angela walked for what seemed like 4 minutes. Walking slowly was driving her patience in the ground, but she could not afford to run smack into anything unpleasant, especially that bed thing. Unconsciencely, she knew she would rather face 4 Devils than that thing that reminded her of Daddy so much.

It was a miracle. She made it to the what looked like a two story white house among the brick walls, and the entire trip was without incident. Feeling a little relief, she walked up to the porch and knocked. The door came open just the tiniest bit. She looked down and saw the knob was taken off. It was strange though, because it didn't look like any damage was done to the door, meaning someone deliberately took it off. Checking her radio for static and finding silence, she walked inside.

It was too dark to see anything. By the door there was a light switch, but it was already on the ON position, so clearly nothing was working.  
"Hello? Is anyone here?", she called out into the darkness. Not hearing an answer, she pulled out the flashlight from the ranch and shone it on the room.

It didn't look to good. To the left there was a stairwell that was supposed to lead to the second floor, but instead it led to the ceiling. Toward the back of the room there was a door that led to another part of the house, but it had giant black bars all around it, something usually used for windows. The rug was a mess with what looked like dirt and mud, and the only distinguishable furniture was a silent television set, a couch, and a coffee table. Searching that area for a bit, she found two items of interest. One was on the couch. It appeared to be a metallic baseball bat. After picking it up, she judged the weight and found out it was probably made of steel. A strange thing to find and quite heavy, but she thought it a better weapon than her knife. Now holding the bat in place of the knife, which was safely stowed away in her pocket again, she looked towards the second item of interest: a letter with a key on top. She took the key and sitting on the couch, read the letter with her flashlight:

To whom it may concern:

My little delinquent of a daughter has gone to far. She will not stop bringing outsiders into our home in search for this girl. Claudia is jeapordizing our very religion by posing the risk of it being discovered by outsiders! I love her, but I can not allow this to continue. If she won't learn, then I'm going to have to place trust in your hands. Vincent, take this key and open the barricade between the two apartments, then see me at the hospital. I can not believe that little urchin went so far as to put that thing up to prevent anyone from getting me from the hospital. Get me out, so I can continue with God's will, and Claudia's punishment. God bless you, Father Vincent.

Your Brother,

Leonard Wolf.

A little shaken by this, Angela backed away, taking the key with her, now glad she didn't meet whoever was in this household.

Emerging from the house, the radio began emitting its screech again, and this time she could hear wings coming from her right. Intending to go left anyway towards the apartments, she ran quickly towards them, keeping the bat handy. After finally emerging from the alleyway, Angela found herself facing the Woodside apartments. Taking another left, she found the barricade Leonard was talking about. It was a huge wall draped in white looked like a giant white sheet, with a door being the most right hand corner. Running towards it, Angela opened the door with the key, then threw it away onto the street, where it slid underneath a car. She went inside. After walking on what was a floor that looked like metallic grating, she found the exit, and emerged on the other side. To her left were the Blue Creek apartments. Not wasting anytime, she entered the fence, and into the building. She was family in Mama's home.

Author's Note: First of all, I am not saying Vincent and Leonard are actually brothers (for those of you who have played SH 3). The term brother was used in a spiritual way. As for Leonard, I only assumed that he doesn't know that Vincent is having dealings with the money. Well, I'm stopping now to study the apartment maps, and to plan some riddles. I plan to do the apartments in one chapter.


	7. Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note: Okay, for starters, I am basing the change from regular Silent Hill to Silent Hill Hell side from a theory I heard online (a plausible theory) about the changes in Silent Hill 2. Apparently, when James was at the hotel, it was run down the whole time, but the town was playing tricks on his mind and at first it looked like as he remembered it. Same thing with the hospital. This makes sense, considering SH2 was about psychological symbolism and all that, while the other ones were about the cult. That is why in this chapter, the apartments are going to look nice for Angela at first, despite how it looked run down to James. If you don't agree with the theory, well, thats okay. Another thing is the reason why Angela is facing different monsters than James is that she is never around with James long enough to see his monsters. As long as they are separate, they each have their own creatures to deal with. Only when they are together (like when Jame fought the Doorman) can they see the other's creatures. Also, there will be no SH3 references in this chapter. I have a bad habit of doing that. Okay, hoped that cleared up a few questions. On with the show.**

Silent Hill 2: Founded Fears Ch. 6

Home Sweet Home

In the town that takes all, there is still a chance of salvation. Within the gloom of fog and ruined lives, there was still a glimmer of hope for those who answered the call of this rather bizarre purgatory.

_A massacred marriage, a lost innocence, a drive for vengeance._

Three souls had their own calling into the town associated with nightmares in broad daylight, and while they each were completely ignorant of what fully happened to the other lost soul, they all had two things in common: their trip to salvation had taken them to the cells of the damned, although that is a story for another day, and also a chance meeting early in their ventures in the same place, although not all three met at once. This place was known as the Blue Creek Apartments.

_An executioner, a bitch, and a supposed Mama were waiting there..._

Angela saw that the front hallway was just as she remembered it: whitish-bluish wallpaper covered all over, with the exception of the floor, which possessed a nice, green tinted rug. The doors still had that sheen of what looked like waxed wood, on top of which were always three golden numbers screwed in to show the room number. To top it all off, there was the feeling of calm displayed by this rather serene scene.  
Angela had no time to feel calm, however. She had to see Mama, and thanks to that envelope she got after her "chat" with Daddy, Angela knew which room to go to: 109.  
Bracing herself for the encounter (after being chased by monsters in the street, meeting her brother once again and having a mysterious man write letters to her in the ranch, she had honestly no idea what to expect) she knocked. Silence.  
"Mama. Its me. I've come to visit you," Angela cried out. No response.  
"I know you're in there. Daddy was going to send a letter to you. I told him I'd take it, because I also need to talk to you about something." As expected, more silence.  
Growing just a bit angry, Angela was about to pound her fist when she heard footsteps on the other side.  
"_Finally, now we're ge-,"  
_She started as she heard her radio emitting some static. Frantically, she looked around, seeing nothing. As the footsteps came closer, she finally realized that the monster was on the other side of the door, and judging by the severity of the static, it was at least twice as dangerous as a Devil. Panicking, she started trying to open other doors, seeking shelter.

_Room 108_

_Room 107_

The footsteps stopped, right at the door. Angela was now breathing hard, working at a faster pace.

_Room 101_

_Room 102_

The knobs were broken for those doors. The knob on room 109, however, was working just fine, although the thing on the other was having trouble turning it. No telling how much time that would by her, though.

_Room 103_

_Room 104_

Angela couldn't believe it. None of the rooms had any open doors. They weren't simply locked; the knobs were never working. The door to 109 was finally opening. Panicking, Angela rammed herself into the door to room 105. It opened as she stumbled in. Turning quickly, she slammed the door shut. As she stood against the door panting, she closely listened to the outside and her radio. She could hear whatever it was walking around and growling. The radio continued to blare static. Finally, for what seemed like hours, the creature was walking away, but not towards room 109. Instead, she heard it leave down the hall, and out the front door. The static stopped.  
Angela was at a loss as to what to do. Whatever it was could come back inside. But, on the other hand, she didn't want to spend all her time in the current room. Taking a deep breath, and readying her bat, she walked out. There was nothing. Being cautious, she walked through the hallway back to room 109. It was closed.  
"Mama! Are you okay? Mama!" No response. She tried the door one last time. It was locked. Forgetting about potential danger, she rushes into room 105, calling for help, in hopes that she could find someone. The room was empty. Searching for anything she could use, Angela spotted what looked like a drawer with 5 slots in it. It wasn't the drawer itself that interested her, however. It was the key on top. Clutching it in hopes it was for her mother's room, she read it: Room 305.  
Disappointed, she sagged. Nothing seemed to be going right. Sighing, she looked around for a little more, then noticed a purse. At the very least, Angela wouldn't have to stuff her pockets with everything she found. Taking it, she placed all but her flashlight and bat in it, and put the strap over her shoulder. She walked out of the room and into the stairwell at the end of the hallway, and climbed up to the third floor. Trying the door, she found it was locked. Frustrated, she went to the second floor, hoping to find some help, although she doubted there would be any.  
Angela was immediately ready to be on the attack when she saw a Devil in the middle of the hallway. Luckily, it was wandering around with its back to her. Feeling a little bold, she got into an offensive stance, preparing to strike with her bat. As she snuck behind it, however, it somehow sensed her and turned around, letting out a deafening screech. Acting on instinct, she swung her bat hard, hitting the creature's skull. It immediately went flying into the wall head first with a sickening crack. The Devil fell to the ground, twitching. Not wanting any further encounters with the rather violent demon, she finished the job by placing a heel powered kick into the things head, finishing it off, and at the same time silencing the radio. Panting, she took a look at her surroundings. From what she saw, there was a gate blocking any further progress into the hallway. The only room she could enter at the moment was room 208. Sighing at her situation, she entered inside. The room was a mess. The bed was unmade, there was broken glass everwhere from the door leading to the balcony, and nothing in the room looked like it was used in ages. Angela, having nowhere else to turn to, went out to the balcony. It came as a surprise to find that it connected to the balcony in room 209. And by coincidence, that room's window was open as well. Feeling lucky that she could get on the other side of the barrier in the hallway through the front door of 209, she crossed over and went inside. Thats when things got a little weird.  
The room was clearly vacant, but she heard her radio going off. Angela readied her bat, and explored the room. After extensive searching, she couldn't find the source of the noise. But, a moment later, she did hear whispers.

"_...not in...laundry..."_

"_...women...go to..."_

"_...out right now..."_

Feeling a little bugged out, she just went straight for the door to try to get out. As she turned the knob, she once again cursed her luck. It was locked from the inside. At this point, Angela could have sworn she heard those voices chuckling softly before going on with their mindless banter. As she turned to leave, she saw something like a calendar sized memo stuck to the fridge in the kitchen. Curious as to what was on it, she approached and found that what was written was a poem. A rather cryptic poem:

**Never cry, never sweat  
****it's what they want  
****Never lie, nothing to regret  
****They aren't worth it.  
****To find the weakness  
****within their barbaric brains  
****the use of letters and dialogue  
****is required for their downfall;  
****Advice from the language of the Gods  
****Who once world the Western World:  
****First there are five steps  
****to getting their attention:  
****attention towards them, seduction, talk, flattery, and then finally, monologue.  
****Next, there's only one type of  
****body part they love;  
****a pair of breasts  
****use these to keep them occupied.  
****Third and final stage  
****is their exploitation.  
****It just takes ten words to figure them out, no more.  
****Take these words of advice  
****and all 100 of them will die,  
****and salvation will be ours.**

The poem ended there. The author's name was not present.  
Angela just stood there, perplexed as to what this poem was pertaining to. Finally giving up, she left the room with the intent of going back outside of the building and to try looking for help in a police station or something. However, when she exited room 208, she heard a scream. A loud scream echoing from the stairwell. A little shaken by it, Angela took her bat and enterd the stairs.  
Immediately she knew there was another invisible monster, only instead of it talking, she heard what sounded like metal scraping against the floor. Whatever was in here sounded like it was carrying a big knife or something like that. Not wanting to waste any time, she rushed up to the third floor only to find the door missing. Preparing herself, she went in. It looked like just all the other floors, except for one thing: there was blood trailing on the carpet, and by the looks of the amount, she figured that whoever screamed was unable to walk and dragged herself into one of the rooms: 305. Angela approached the door and tried to open it, but found it to be locked. Not really thinking to shout into the room to see if anyone was alright, she instead remembered the key she had and pulled it out. She unlocked the door and went in. And was terrified by what she saw.  
In the kitchen area to the left of the door, she found that same bed creature, and it wasn't alone. With it were what looked like two women like creatures, but human they were not. First off, from head to foot they were wrapped in flimsy looking bandages, trailing off of them like some multi headed snake. What wasn't covered by bandages was revealed to be skinless flesh that looked like it was infected due to the many shades of grey and green mixed in with the red of their muscles. What was most horrifying, however, was their hair, which seemed to resemble Sadako's from the Ring, and their eyes, or rather the lack of them. It looked like their eyes were gouged out by scissors or something of that nature, rendering them blind. These two monsters were being beaten and strangled by the bed monster's arms that came out of the bed frame. Angela also saw what the source of the blood was; the bed monster had blood dripping from his neck as well as other parts of its body, like he suffered multiple stab wounds. When it was finished killing the Sightless (that name popped up in Angela's mind, and it seemed as good a name as any other) the Doorman ("gotta open that door" Jack's words reverbiated in her mind, and who's to say it didn't apply to this thing; it kind of looked like a door) turned his attention to her. It let out an angry grunt and slowly stalked towards her, his intent obvious: to kill her, but no before raping her. Angela, screaming and backing off, readied her bat at the same time. He finally cornered her, and having no option of escape, Angela swung hard. The bat made contact with the skull, but he didn't even flinch as he charged Angela and crushed her against the wall. As Angela was busy catching the breath that was knocked out of her, the Doorman reared up for another attack, only instead of charging her, it got up on its hind legs and showed her his underside. Angela froze like a deer caught in headlights at what she saw. It was a big, gaping, vertical mouth that threatened to bite her head off. She reached for the bat when she realized it was flung away when she got rammed. Going for her purse, she got her only other weapon: her knife. Taking it into her hands, she held it sharp point up and lunged at the Doorman. No contact was made, but that was because it inexplicably, once again, retreated in the face of that knife. Hissing at her in contempt, it left the room.  
Angela was at a loss at what happened. Why would the Doorman be so afraid of this knife? Then she noticed something odd: those injuries it had were the same as Daddy's. But, it couldn't be Daddy. He was never a demon. Shaking her head, she took another look at her surroundings. There was nothing of interest at first, but then she spotted a rather interesting painting.  
The setting was a field in the middle of a sunset, and in the middle of the field there was a naked man strung up by his genitalia. And all around him, there were females ranging from the age of little girls to elderly women, all smiling with looked like rejoice at the man's suffering. There was even a mother celebrating with a child in her arms. The baby was probably female as well, as it looked to be giggling. For some strange reason, Angela got a morbid sense of comfort from this picture. And she didn't feel the least guilty about it. Then she noticed something else interesting: there was a keypad underneath the picture with all the letters of the alphabet. So the portrait was a type of safe, was it? Angela, her curiousitly getting the better of her, tried out the letters.

ABCDE

That was all she got up to until the pad beeped with and invalid entry being read across the screen. So it accepted 5 letters. This reminded her of something, both the painting and the keypad...  
...the poem! Somehow, she knew that the password was in the poem! Luckily, she didn't have to go back downstairs to get the memo on the fridge; somehow the writing managed to stick in her mind.  
"_Okay, perhaps I should take a look at the first step," _she thought.

**Advice from the language of the Gods**

**Who once ruled the Western world.**

"_Gods...the West...Roman Numerals!"_

She was correct. The stanza was reffering to the Roman Empire, and how their numerals were similar to letters.

"_Okay, now what?"_

**First there are five steps...**

**...and finally monologue.**

"_The letter V, which was 5."_

There was the first letter.

**...only one of body part they love;**

**a pair of breasts...**

"_Right, that means two I s, meaning one body part times two breasts."_

The second and third letter were sucessfully found.

**It just takes ten words to figure them out, no more.**

"_Easy. That means X."_

Only one more to go.

"_Wait, the poem said that was the final step."_

She ran the whole poem through her head again.

**...five steps...**

**...pair of breasts...**

**...ten words...**

**...All one hundred of them will die.**

"_The letter C! That stands for one hundred!"_

She put in the letters VIIXC and was met with success when the portrait opened like a safe door. Looking inside, she found what she wanted. A key with the inscription room 109 on it. Taking it into her hand, she smiled in triumph, a rare occurrence for her. Putting it in her pocket, she went out of the hall and prepared to go downstairs.  
Thats when something big hit her.  
Getting up and rubbing her fanny, she looked at what ran into her.  
The fat man was wearing a pair of brown shorts and a blue and white striped shirt. His cap looked like it belonged to a kid, and his face did as well, along with his Dennis the Menace type hair.

"Damn dog! I bet this is his fault too!"

"What?" Angela asked.

Finally noticing her and looking embaressed, he quickly composed himself and stood up.

"Nothing. Just forget what I said."

"Oh, okay."

Silence for a few seconds.

"Um...how did you survive in this place?"

"Oh, um, you know. Just running away." He started to look angry then. "Are you trying to say I'm chicken or something?" he yelled.

"Yikes! Sorry for asking. Don't worry, I'm not gonna bother you anymore," Angela responded with mock consention as she began to leave.

"Wait...I'm sorry, OK?" the fat man asked.

Angela, feeling a little better, responded, "Thats better."

"Look, I gotta run now, before that dog finds me in here. You...you be careful."

Not wanting to seem rude, Angela said the same thing back as she went into the stairwell.

The noise of the monster had changed as she went down. The scraping of metal was replaced by some sounds of slurping and moaning. It sounded an awful lot like fellatio. Disgusted at the fact that any of the creature's could make sexual activity and grateful for the fact that she couldn't see what was going on, she continued downstairs towards her Mama's room.  
This was it. She made it. Angela took the key and inserted it into the door and went inside. It was just as she remembered it. The kitchen was especially clean, the room was tidy, her teddy was next to the bedroom door...

...wait a minute. She left that behind for charity. How did it get here?

She went and picked it up, and dropped it again in shock and fear. It was like a nightmare version of her teddy. It too had the blood splattered between the legs, but it was much worse than that. The Teddy's ears were torn

_like when he bit down in mine_

there were dark splotches all over it that resembled bruises

_he wanted his way by either force or consention_

its mouth was gagged with a little white cloth

_he told me to shut up, never to tell anyone_

and the worse part was in that leg area with the blood, there was a big gaping hole, with strings and cotton leaking from it. It looked like a

_broken hymen_

large deformed mouth, as though it was ripped open by

_a deformed arrowhead penis_

rough forceful hands.

_Hand that always found their way to her sensitive spots, her..._

Angela started feeling sick, near the point of vomiting. She no longer felt like the women in her late teens but like a child in diapers.

"Mama. Mama, I hurt so much," she began to cry as she stumbled around in her sickness.

"Mama, help me please," she pleaded. Mama wasn't going to come. She never wanted to help her. Feeling desperate, she went into Mama's room.

Mama wasn't there. There was only a giant mirror, a closet, a desk with a photo on it.

And a little blond haired girl sitting in the middle of the floor, happily playing with dolls.

**Author's note: Whew. Another one bites the dust. Anyway, for those of you who are curious, I have indeed heard of whispers in room 209 of the apartments, but I never heard them myself. I still thought they would be nice to add anyway. Also, I also heard that the invisible monster in the prison was none other than the Doorman, which led me to believe that if the monster is powerful enough, another person can hear by themselves, but can't see it. Also, if you are wondering how Angela was able to reach the third floor, it was because it was part of the illusion she was living in, that the stairs were still there. Also, to anyone who was offended by the painting, it was supposed to be symbolic, nothing more. Anyway, the next time, I will finish the apartment off with the alternate apartments. Please review if you have any complaints, compliments, and/or constructive criticism.**


	8. I Think I'm Broken

Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill 2 or its characters. The creatures I made up though are mine. Once again, credits to gamefaqs for the gaming script. For realism, however, the scene where she meets James will be changed slightly in that the items they carry (handgun, purse, like that) are visible, because its hard to make sense of anything a game throws at you anyway when it comes to disappearing items. Work with me here.

Author's note: Sorry for the wait. Had to adjust to life on summer vacation. Anyway, for those of you who are confused as to why I included Laura, well, I thought that she wasn't merely a creation of James but also like the conscience for Eddie and Angela as well. That's why she is here. Okay, less talk, more writing.

**Silent Hill 2: Founded Fears Ch. 7**

**I Think I'm Broken**

She seemed a little out of place, to say the least. What would a little girl be doing playing with little dolls in a place like this; in a town like this, for that matter. How was she still alive? Wasn't she aware of the monsters lurking out of everyone's nightmares? Why isn't she hurt? Angela should probably have been asking those questions, but something about that teddy bear turned her mind into a blank slate; all she could do was stare around in confusion at where she was and who this girl was. Why was she here again? To remember something? To forget? How old was she? Her body was 19, but who was to say she wasn't 4, like she was feeling at that moment. Whatever had happened to her, all that mattered was that the little girl stopped playing with the wooden dolls long enough to notice her. When she finally did, her face went from a look of innocence to a look of disgust.  
"Who the heck are you?"  
Angela just slowly turned her blank stare towards her.  
"Fine, don't tell me. Its not like I would like you anyway," the little one said, "You don't look like the type who people would wanna be friends with anyway."  
Something about that comment brought Angela back into reality. This little brat was speaking down to her, a full grown woman. She deserved more respect than what she was getting from this young child. Looking angry, Angela was about to scold the girl when she continued:  
"You know, if you're gonna do bad things, you should really stop crying over the punishment you get. I'm betting you did a lot of bad things to make your mommy and daddy hate you so much. So don't whine over what you deserve."  
Angela's ire was stopped instantly. Instead, she was dumbfounded at what the little one said. Did she really know what she was talking about? No. This little prick was just trying to mess with her mind.  
"Shut up," Angela said in a cold, angry whisper. The little one obviously wasn't listening, and instead she got madder:  
"Shut up or what? Are you gonna hurt me too? Grow up. You and that bad man deserve each other."  
Something struck home then. Did she know…know what? She couldn't remember. What happened? Was it this morning, or yesterday, or even yesteryear that whatever happened happened? What was going on with her head?  
"Look, I don't know what you did wrong, and I don't care, just stay away from me, okay?"  
Angela, who was out of it at the moment, only nodded her head slightly in response.  
"Good. Bye then."  
Picking up her dolls and putting them in her pockets, the girl got up, walked to the door, and left.

Angela didn't know what to do at the moment. All thoughts of Mama were gone, replaced only by a deep confusion. Things seemed to be changing, yet the room stayed the same. She started to sway. The room was tilting. She staggered around for a bit before finding support on the dresser. With the picture. Angela took a look at it.

It was Mama in her more beautiful days, herself when she was still young…. and Daddy.

_Daddy the provider._

_Daddy the loving husband._

……

_Daddy, tough but fair._

_Daddy, strict love._

……

……

_Daddy that monster._

_Daddy that pig._

_Daddy that…that BASTARD!_

Angela lost it. Screaming, she took the picture and violently tore it in two, separating Thomas Orosco from his wife and daughter. She stomped the ground and kicked the walls, as well as slamming her fist into them, causing her hands to throb. She was too deep in rage to realize what she was doing. It was like Angela took on an entirely new personality. That bastard. How dare he how dare he how dare he how dare……

…….the age of 13. Angela was finally a teenager. Usually people were proud of that. Angela just felt that she was just one year closer to death. So what if she was finally old enough not to be considered a pre adolescent anymore, life was just as meaningless as always. No friends, a family's ruination on her shoulders, a brother who hated her for the hell of it….she just wanted to die. Just to rest. She obviously wouldn't be getting that. At the moment, she had to deal with that fat tub of shit in the corner drinking his beer and watching the tube. He had pornography playing, and he had turned it up all the way because it got to the part where the actors were making the most noise. Disgusting. Bringing his pretzels over, she had to wait like a maid while her "master" decided when to take notice of her and accept her "offering". Sexist pig.  
Finally turning around in his chair, he faced her. He was a mess. His hair was unkempt, he hadn't shaved for weeks, and Thomas Orosco practically had an aura of alcohol around him. It was best not to make eye contact with him and just leave him his pretzels. Angela could never understand why Mama or David would want to leave her alone with him, but then she remembered they didn't care too much for her. Well, fuck them.  
Giving his highness his pretzels (without a thank you to boot), she was about to make her way to her room when a rather gruff voice spoke up over the volume:  
"Why couldn't you ever bend like dat," Thomas asked in slurred speech, "I mean, I gif you so much, and all I want iz a wittle lovin, ya know?"  
"I'm not one of those whores you have on the sly father. Go fuck them if you're feeling lonely," Angela snapped back.  
Immediately she regretted it, as Thomas sprang up for speed rather impressive for a drunkard and he caught her throat with one of his burly hands.  
"Don't ever talk da fuk dat way again you wittle bitch," he snarled, his breath coming across as something toxic, "Dos are lady friends and you can't talk about my friends that way. First itsh da coffee and den da amusement park and now you wanna start something. Women only need to be screwed cuz then we all die if we don't, sho logikally it should be an honor for daddiesh to wanna do der wittle gurl, so get outta here you ungrateful shlut," he finished, dropping her.  
Angela coughed violently, trying to stand up. Unfortunately, her problems weren't over. As she tried to stagger out of the room, her father kicked her in the rear, sending her sprawling headfirst into the ashtray kept beside the couch. As she gasped out of shock from the force she accidentally inhaled too much of the dust coming from it, and to make matters worse she also got a real bad amount in her eyes, blinding her. This was not the type of thing where one gets a speck of dust in their eye and it hurts, she got what was like a handful of sand in her eyes. Angela should have gotten medical attention, but instead she was punched in the side of her jaw, causing some cuts to appear on the inside of her mouth where tooth met flesh. She was dizzy for a few moments, then realized that her father had overextended himself in his fury and was catching his breath. Feeling unmitigated fury and hatred, she shouted, "FUCK YOU! I'LL PISS ON YOUR GRAVE AND EVERYTHING YOU DAMN FUCK! JUST TRY SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS!" Her throat became instantly sore. Crying, she ran to her room, leaving her father still panting.

_Da wittle prick had da nerve to challenge him after everything he did for her? Dat one wouldn't be makin da babies anytyme soon, so why does da big guy gotta take shit from some widdle sinna? He had to help show her da place she needed to be in, and besides, he was horny. Maybe this would be a good experience for her. Know da joy of da sex and she'll be populatin the world in no time._

Angela just cried over and over, about how fucked up life was. It wasn't fair. She didn't mean to drive father to drinking, so why did she still have to pay for it. All because of that horse, that stupid horse. She deserved everything that happened, her forgetfulness from the head injury she got from him on her 10th birthday, along with her rare hallucinations brought on by it, the abuse she endured everyday from him. She ruined his life, why shouldn't he be mad. But it didn't stop it from hurting. She would live with her sin for the rest of her life. At least she knew she could be mad a David. He had no right to punish her, seeing how he really wasn't involved with the horse incident anyway. He could kiss her ass for all sh-

Thomas stood at the door, clad only in his boxers. Angela looked at him stunned. If it weren't for the fact that she was just crying, or from the predatory look in his eyes, she would have laughed at him.

"Daddy, what do yo-,"

That's all she got out before he tackled her into the bed, pulling the brown sheet over them as he did unspeakable things to the struggling Angela. On that night, the neighbors heard screams of pain and rage like they never heard before from that house. Growing concerned, and having enough of that family disturbing the peace, the cops were called. Several police officers had to restrain a naked Thomas Orosco as they sent him into the car, where he would later be taken, in the long run, to Toluca Lake Prison, a prison reputed to hold the most notorious people. By then, though, it was too late. An Angela shrouded in a blanket was sitting on the porch, shaking and pale with bruises starting to show and little bite marks in her ears, just wanting her Mama. She was waiting, but she would find out later that Samantha Orosco was too stoned off of her ass to care (she had been into the heavy stuff recently, and she had been gaining more weight as well). Nothing seemed to matter anymore, however, for this was her biggest punishment yet; Angela lost her innocence to the only male figure she knew, and she just wanted to die ever since…

…..Present day Angela had already tired herself out thrashing everything, and was laying on the ground, studying her knife, and her reflection. Most people would see someone pretty decent, even fairly attractive when they looked at Angela; Angela only saw a Sightless staring back at her, mocking her. It who she really was, actually. She was a monster beyond saving, so why should she care about anything?  
The knife. Yes, the knife. No matter how many times she stabbed something with it, she could wipe it clean every time, except for that one spot of dried blood that would come out no matter what. It taunted her as well as the Sightless. That final act, no matter how many holes she put into that Doorman (was it the Doorman? She thinks it was, but maybe she was getting it confused with something else. Weird) would never be washed clean.  
Angela just stared a while into the mirror, a dead husk of herself taking the place of the Sightless that was there a second ago.  
She heard noises.  
From the hallway.  
Someone was coming. It wasn't something, seeing how her radio wasn't emitting any static from her purse. She could hear something that sounded like giant bug spray going off, and a man cursing as gunshots rang just outside the room.  
She heard the door open.  
Someone was inside, looking around.  
She didn't care. Let whoever it is find her. She might get lucky and get killed. Mama was nowhere…nowhere…  
The man she met earlier in the graveyard just entered the door, quickly pocketing what looked like a handgun in his pocket. He looked beat. Maybe the Devils were giving him a hard time too. He had just seemed to notice her.  
"Oh…it's you," she says in a rather monotonous voice.  
"Yeah. I'm James."  
"Angela," she mumbles.  
"Angela…okay. I don't know what you're planning, but there's always another way."  
The fool, talking like he knows her. Then, she remembered that comment that girl made earlier about a bad man.  
"Really? But, you're the same as me. It's easier just to run. Besides, it's what we deserve."  
"_Chew on that, you stupid oaf,"_ she thought.  
"No," James protested, "I'm not like you."  
She couldn't believe the lies.  
"Are you afraid," she started. She was about to continue, but then she got a hold of herself. What was she doing? This guy didn't do anything to her, and that girl could've been lying for all she knew, "I, I'm sorry."  
"It's okay. Did you find your mother?"  
Wow, such concern.  
"Not yet. She's not anywhere."  
"Did she live in this apartment building?"  
Good question. What brought her to this place again?  
"I don't know."  
"So all you know is that she lived in this town?"  
Wait, what did he just say?  
"What did you say," she asked, "How did you know that?"  
"Well….I just figured, cause this is where you're looking for her. How else would I know?"  
Fair enough.  
"Yeah."  
"Am I right?"  
"I'm so tired."  
Its true. She had a long day.  
"So, why did you come to this town anyway?"  
Time to change the subject.  
"Did you find the person you're looking for?"  
"Not yet."  
The man reached into his green jacket and pulled out a photo and bent down to show it to her. It had a shot from the chest up of a lovely woman with beautiful brown hair, dark eyes, high cheekbones, and the background was that of a lake on a foggy day. It looked like something out of a painting. So beautiful.  
"Her name's Mary. She's my wife."  
Angela shook her head. She had never seen her.  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's okay. Anyway, she's dead. I don't know why I think she's here."  
Wait a minute. What the hell?  
"She's dead?"  
"Don't worry. I'm not crazy. Least, I don't think so."  
She needed to get away from him again.  
"I've gotta go find my Mama."  
She got up and started towards the door.  
"Should I go with you? This town's dangerous. Now I know what you meant back there in the cemetery."  
She couldn't trust him, not yet.  
"I'll be okay. Besides, I'd just slow you down."  
"What about that," James asked, pointing at the knife.  
Yeah, for a crazy guy, he had a point. She didn't want to die before seeing Mama, especially not by her own hand.  
"Will you hold it for me?"  
"Sure, no problem."  
"If I kept it, I'm not sure what I might do."  
James approaches to take the knife, and that's when Angela saw it. He wasn't human. He was trying to trick her. What was standing in James' place wanting that knife was not him, but a human demon wearing a white cloth stained with black and red spots all over, and on its head…was a humongous red pyramid helmet. She saw that it wanted its weapon back, her knife. Screaming, she pointed it at him, about to strike when the illusion disappeared and she only saw James with his arms up in defense.  
"No! I'm sorry. I've been bad," she pleaded. No telling what this man could do to her, "Please don't." With that, she left the room, closing the door on him.

Author's note: Okay, I know what I said last chapter about finishing the apartments, but two things came up: 1. This part took longer than I thought; 2. I'm just finished at 2:30 am right now and I am friggin' tired. Don't worry, the alternate apartments should be a breeze after this. Sorry to disappoint. To any readers who don't like Angela's rather angry temper, I have that because I believe that she might have some mental issues that are close to schizophrenia, and I believe mood swings are one of the biggest parts of her character, which would explain why she sometimes acted so strangely. This is just my interpretation of her, nothing more. Please read and review. One last thing though. That "painting" in the flaming hallway in the hotel. I believe that thing on the wall is actually some sort of mummified Doorman (that's just me). I need to know whether there was one or two of those things. If there were two, they would be opposite of each other. I tried to get a screenshot, but it only showed the left wall. I need to know if there was a Doorman on the right. Please tell me. It doesn't really affect the story that much, but it would be nice to know whether there were indeed two Doormen or not that she has to deal with.


	9. Gotta Open That Door

**Author's Note: Sorry 'bout the wait folks. I had a combination of errand running, tiredness from errand running, and a one-shot for my brother's birthday (it's a That 70s Show and Silent Hill crossover parody. Look for it on July 5th). Anyway, now you can expect the conclusion of the Apartment trilogy.**

**Silent Hill 2: Founded Fears Ch. 8**

**Gotta' Open That Door**

The sight she beheld was appalling. What happened to the walls, the lights, the floor, everything? It was so dark, so cold. This was hell.  
When Angela entered the room with the mirror, she swore that the apartment looked much nicer than this. The walls that were once white with paint were now dingy and bare, the floor had no rug like before and there was garbage strewn everywhere. The kitchen area was a total mess, and none of the lights were on. After looking around, Angela found out the reason why-the lights were nowhere to be found. No fixtures, no switch, no nothing. Did some super fast demon electrician just waltz in while she was spazzing and remove everything? Unfortunately, that wasn't the most disturbing part. The one part that was still the same was that damned teddy bear, right by the door where she just exited. Still bruised, still battered, still looked like it was fucked for all it was worth. Angela just grabbed her purse and ran out of the room, making sure that that man (James, his name is James) wasn't following her.  
The hallway was just as bad as the room, if not worse. There were no lights, the floors, walls, and ceiling was bare. Everything was dirty, and some of the doors that were there before were now non-existent, now just white patches of wall in their place.

"_What's going on? This can't be real..."_

She didn't have time to think. All of a sudden her radio went off. Turning on her light she scanned to the left of the hallway and found a rather unsettling sight. It appeared that one of the Sightless had managed to escape the wrath of the Doorman and was shuffling her way towards her. The worst part was that in the dark, it actually looked, bigger, more frightening as the bandaged freak went on the offensive in its clumsy way. If it weren't for the lack of eyes, Angela would have sworn it was giving her a death glare.  
Angela was about to get her bat ready, when she remembered something...there was no bat.

"_OH SHIT!"_

That's right. While she was struggling with the Doorman earlier, she dropped the bat and in the haste of getting to Mama' room, she forgot to pick it back up. And with James holding her knife, Angela was completely defenseless. The only thing she could do was do a 180 and run for her life towards the exit. The Sightless, seeming to sense her fear, went ambling towards her with more speed than Angela realized she had. No matter. Angela had just reached the exit, when the inevitable happened; it was realized that the door's handle was broken. Trying to think of another option while the Sightless was closing the distance between themselves, Angela knew the only escape route was the stairway behind the monstrosity. Sure, she could try room 105, but Angela had a feeling that that would just lead to a dead end while the thing could just follow her. Feeling just a little angry, Angela cursed to herself.  
"Jesus fucking christ."  
She swore her radio went a little louder in static, but she chose to ignore it. There was only one option; run past the creature and hope she could avoid it's long fingered, sharp nailed grasp.  
Angela crouched into a runner's position.  
Angela tensed with adrenaline.  
Angela sprang forth in her dash of faith.  
The Sightless was taken aback a little by her prey's sudden courage, allowing Angela to sidestep it and almost run past. However, the thing's reflexes and recovery was quick, and soon, in a blur of motion, had a rotten hand around Angela's throat, gripping with its nails and lifting her off the ground. Angela was struggling, but it was fruitless. She couldn't break free. Then she remembered. What she saw in that mirror. A Sightless posing as herself as though it was herself. Angela got an idea. It sickened her to the core, but if this creature was as much as Angela as she thought it was, then it would react accordingly. Grabbing hands reaching out, she clutched the bandages that covered the groin area of the monstrosity and pulled as hard as she could. What gave way was bandages attached to the skin so long that it was practically a second skin being pulled off. What was revealed was horrifying. With so much being pulled off, the vagina that was stuck to the bandage was being mutilated as the tissue started tearing. Instantly the Sightless let go, clutching its groin area in pain, screeching in an inhuman manner. Angela covered her ears, not wanting to go deaf from the sound. Then she saw it. Crouched down, huddling its legs together, and glaring at her in both contempt in fear, just like that fateful day where Daddy went to jail. A whispered voice came through the extra static on the radio.  
"Oh my dear, dear buttercup. Jesus doesn't love you when you use his name like that."  
Angela just kept staring at the mirror image of herself of when she was 13 years old.  
"Don't you see. That's you on the inside. And that demon...that Devil... is your only lover."  
Angela started to tense, her face going into an intense glare and her teeth clenching.  
"Wait until you meet the kids. They can blame you for being the monsters they are. Their mommy was bad, and they had to suffer. Poor things. Well, at least you managed to reproduce like you're supposed to. So maybe God will love you a little, but only enough to send you to the second of last level of hell instead of the bottom." The transmission died out with a little chuckle, leaving only the static that the Sightless was giving off.  
"AARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"  
With a terrible, human like version of the Sightless's screech, Angela lunged forward and grabbed the thing by the bandages wrapping its head. With all her strength she swung the creature into a nearby door, where its head was punctured with a sickening "thwuck" by the doorknob. For a strong creature, it sure was fragile. It died along with the radio.  
No man was going to tell her what was right or wrong. They were all hypocrites anyway. They were the reason why she was in this mess, why she had been tortured for so long. They would all pay, yes they would. They all deserved to die. Besides, if she was truly was the demon that they said she was, it was their own fault.

"_They created Frankenstein's monster. Well, I should thank them for my rebirth into this new woman."_

Angela had a real malicious smile on her face. All of a sudden this place seemed to suit her. She headed towards the stairway. Why didn't she bother to try and kill James, you ask? It's simple. Although she wouldn't admit it, she was afraid of him, like that particular man was the alpha male. She saw it in the way he held that knife. The knife twice the size of herself. Why did she give that weapon back to him? Well, its best to retreat until later. Funny though, she could have sworn that knife was smaller.  
Making her way up the stairs, she wasn't surprised to see that it looked the same as everywhere else. All falling apart. What did surprise her, however, was the fact that the stairs ended at the second floor instead of the third.

"_Great, I can't even get my bat back now,"_ a more amusing thought came to her, _"Well, at least I know that that Eddie bastard is stuck up there. Fat pig."_

Indeed, Eddie was trapped, but he would manage to escape. Unfortunately, this is a story for another time.  
To make matters worse, the door that led to the second floor hallway was locked with a strange looking device. From the looks of it, it was a custom lock that was shaped like a door itself, only it seemed to resemble not just any door, but the greenish hued one that the demon from the ranch emerged from. Angela backed away, looking warily at the strange contraption, as though a miniature demon would pop out and attack her. Deciding there was nothing left but to try room 105 for a window she could climb out of, she was about to go into the first floor hall when she heard that violent static so much like when she tried to enter Mama's room. Whatever that thing was, it was back. Waiting patiently for it go away, she heard it pace around the hall a lot from the other side of the stairway door. It stopped moving when it reached the south end of the hall. Curious, Angela cautiously nudged the door open a little. The door wasn't budging to much, so she had to put some muscle into opening it.  
She used too much and ended up falling into the hall.  
At the end of the hall was the monster that was causing the static. Standing on two legs and looking green was the door that had disappeared at the ranch.

"_My God. That's the thing that followed me in the forest."  
_

Another realization hit.

"_That thing was in Mama's room according to the radio! What could this mean?"_

Did this thing get ahead of her and kill Mama? No, it couldn't be, it just couldn't.  
Then it did the strangest thing. Instead of attacking when it noticed her, it approached what was room 102. That door didn't work. As it approached, it turned around and walked backwards towards the room. Once it touched the wall, the legs disappeared in smoke and the door part settled into the frame of the wall with green gas coming out of the seams. The door stood ajar then, and a grimy hand appeared and beckoned her to come inside.  
Feeling a little foolish, but compelled, she let herself be led towards the room in question. When she got near enough, however, that same hand shot out at her wrist, grabbed it, and pulled her inside before she could react.  
The inside was as dark as night, yet she could inexplicably see just fine. Turning around, Angela saw that her assailant wasn't to be found. What was going on?  
This room was different from the others to say the least. First, there were the flames in the kitchen and bedroom area. Luckily, they didn't seem to want to spread towards the center of the room. In the middle was a table. On it was what looked like a bible. Taking a closer look, she found that the cross was upside down in the middle of the cover.

"_At least I'm not the only pagan in this place,"_ she thought humorously to herself.

Opening the book, she found it was actually hollow and made of wood and keeping something inside. Taking a look at it, she found a folded sheet of paper. Taking it up, she unfolded it and it read:

Don't deny your place, the Great One said unto his people. If one asks for tyranny than they shalt have some from me. Sin will only grant you my eternal animosity and wrath. Your power has no effect on my ways, although you possess it with your hands and feet as well as your calendar, but my power is divine, always two steps ahead of your scheming, and twice as deadly as any vagrant can be. Hearken unto my name and you will be forgiven. Do not seek to tangle with the Seedless who would end your lives and my reign, but cast the daemon out. Ignore the sign. Seedless is one step ahead, but the power can be broken by half with faith. Amen.

"_..."_

"_What book did this come from?"_

She then noticed the object that was underneath the paper. It was a key, but it had a special design to it. From the looks of it, it had that same green color as the padlock upstairs, and it also had little copper legs to go along with it. How cute.  
Angela put the key, and after some thought, the scrap of paper in her purse and turned to leave. That was when hell broke loose. She heard some sound like a child's laughter, and turned around towards the source; the kitchen and bedroom area. The fire had just started exiting from the room.  
In a panic, Angela started to run for the exit, but was dismayed by the sight before her. The fire had somehow teleported itself behind her and blocked her exit. Frightened, she stepped back as the flames began to fan out and circle her, leaving her in a ring of fire. One of the flames leapt out at her, startling Angela and causing her to fall on the table and tip it over. Thats when she noticed it; there was a random fire extinguisher underneath the table the whole time. More worried about whether it could be used rather than why it was there, Angela picked it up, aimed the nozzle towards the fire in front of the door, and blasted away. The flames quickly subsided, but only enough for Angela to make her escape.  
As she dashed through the other side of the demonic door, she heard her radio go off. Looking around, she saw nothing but a dark hallway. Whatever it was was hidden in the shadows down the hall. Looking behind her to check on the rest of the fire, she was surprised to see that the door was once again gone, leaving only the broken door on the wall. Stepping forward, she felt the door for heat.  
Nothing.  
Did that...whatever it was take the fire inside with it? She felt a lot more comfortable with the thing gone.

"_Okay, now onto more urgent matters."_

Turning around, she readied her fire extinguisher (with nothing else on her, it was the best weapon she had), and crept slowly down the hallway. As the radio begin to increase in volume with the distance closed, she heard the flapping of wings. A Devil was coming towards her. Deciding to wait for it to come to her, she take a type of battle stance and readied the hose on the extinguisher. The Devil had just entered the light of her pocket flashlight. Turning the thing on, Angela hit it square in the eyes before it could react to her presence. It fell from the air clutching its face, screaming in anger. Not letting up, Angela charged towards it and after bringing her weapon up, she plunged it full force into the Devil's head, causing a huge clunk to emit from it. It fell to the ground, stunned, but still alive. Repeating the process over and over, she finally hit the head so many times that the skull cracked open, after which she stomped the remaining life out of it with her foot. The radio finally died out.  
After recovering her breath from the exhaustion of what she was doing, Angela continued to walk until she reached the stairwell. Making her way up, she found the door that had the demon door padlock on it. Taking out the key, she proceeded to insert it when it got pulled into the hole, like something took it in by force on the other side. Angela swore she heard a little yelp come out of nowhere, but she chalked that up to her imagination. Taking the key in her palm, she attempted to turn it, but found resistance coming from the lock. Angela heard whimpering. She made a mental note to see a psychologist later about hearing things. Using all her strength, Angela finally turned the key, and was surprised to hear a sickening crack, like someone's neck being broken. The key and lock both tumbled to the floor and the door swung open just an inch.

"_Is it just me, or did I just murder that key?"_

Laughing nervously at the thought that she might have gone crazy, Angela opened the door and chose to leave that particular experience behind her.  
She was immediately greeted by static, but the source was nowhere to be found. Making her way down the hall, she heard scurrying in the darkness. It seemed to be close to the floor. Making her way through and keeping her weapon ready, she scanned the darkness, but had found nothing so far. When she was halfway down, however, the scurrying noise made itself known as an insect coming towards her. It was a giant cockroach, about the size of a person's foot, and from the sound of the static, it had friends. Sure enough, more revealed themselves into the light. All of them had an aura of hunger around them, making Angela think of them as disease ridden land piranha. As they made their way towards her, Angela did what came natural to most people; she put up her shoe, and squashed the nearest one. This proved to be a costly mistake. The others rushed in while she raised up her foot for a second strike, and found her remaining leg being overwhelmed by 3 of the 5 remaining roaches. All bit down at once with exceptionally large and sharp pincers, the pain shocking Angela and causing her to lose her balance. She fell on one the roaches, that somehow got behind her, killing it. The remaining ones on her leg continued to nibble while the final one made its way into her hair. Now panicking, Angela stood up screaming and proceeded to try to bat the one on her head off. Its legs were to embedded into her hair, so finally she had to take her hand and squeeze it in her grip, finally forcing it off and squishing the life out of it at the same time. As for the last three, Angela took her fire extinguisher and proceeded to pound it on her leg where the roaches were. She probably ended up bruising herself, but anything was worth getting those things off of her.  
She stood panting as she finished the job. So tired was she, but she couldn't afford to rest yet. She had to find a way out of the building. That was when she felt a draft, and she also noticed it was coming from her left. Looking there, she saw that her fight somehow took her to the end of the hall and in front of room 203, where the door was open. Curious (as always) about what was causing the breeze, she stepped inside the room.  
There wasn't much to comment on; the bed was unmade, a horrible smell came from the bathroom, and there was an open safe. One item of interest was the broken window. That was where the breeze was coming from. Getting closer to it, she realized that the breeze wasn't from the wind, but from air conditioning, for you see, there was another building not 3 feet away from the one she was in, and it had an ajar fire escape door. It was the neighboring apartment, Woodside.  
Angela stood there, pondering. Should she go to the other side?  
What other option does she have?  
Approaching the window, she put the extinguisher under her arm and used her other arm to grab purchase onto the other side. This made her have to carry the purse strap in her teeth, but it really wasn't a big deal.  
The other side was the same as the other apartment, only the layout of the hallway was different. It went straight down and there were two adjacent hallways both leading to the left. That wasn't what Angela wanted though. Her main object of interest was the door to her right down the hall. If memory serves from visiting Mama's neighbors, that should be the stairwell.  
When she tried it, the expected happened; the door wasn't working. This wasn't her day.  
Cursing silently under her breath (she had calmed down much since the radio's last broadcast, but her words were no less harsh), she decided to try the stairs at the end of the first adjacent hallway. Making her way up, she found a metal gate barring her path towards the end of the hall.

"_Great. Thats just nice."_

It was then that she heard it.  
Static, but not from her radio.  
From room 208, the one she was next to.  
There might be someone inside.  
Getting her weapon ready just in case, she cautiously opened the door.  
And wished she hadn't.  
At the far end of the room was somebody alright. That somebody was dead in his chair, the back facing her. In front was a television showing nothing but snow (so that's where the static came from), and on the top blood was splattered, whoever this guy was, he was dead due to head trauma from the television.  
Angela was about to leave when a voice, that same whispering voice from earlier, started to emit from the T.V.  
"Who would take the way of the Seedless, and turn away from thine responsibility?"  
Angela, frightened yet intrigued, approached the box. A shadow silhouette of a person emerged into the screen. The entity began to speak again.  
"Blood is the root of all life, and the Lord prohibits the taking of life. Blood can only be repaid in blood."  
Butterflies start fluttering around the screen, and a background comes in of another apartment room. The figure is still in shadow.  
"Those who would run from punishment would always seek help of the Seedless, the unmaker of life, the anti-birth. Only hell awaits in that womb. But even the damned can be saved, if they take the Lord's guidance, and open the door to his forgiveness. Only by opening the door and letting his light in, can one be truly saved."  
The screen began to emit static and became snowy again. Then a small boom sounded from the other side of the wall. Angela yelped and jumped a little at the sound.  
"What was that?"  
Wanting to check it out, she went back into the hallway and made a right at the end to continue further. Her radio emitted static as she did so. She moaned. She didn't want to deal with those creatures again. But then she remembered something. How the Devils had little eyesight in the fog, so how would they be in the dark? If this was a Sightless she was thinking about, it might be a different story, since they might be perpetually blind anyway. Taking in the information, she got an idea and turned off her flashlight. It was darker than she imagined, but she could still manage to see pretty well. Unusual for her being in a dimly lit place, but she could manage. The question was, could those demons? Making her way down, she reached the second hallway and took a peek around the corner.  
There it was. A Devil down the hall, near the halfway point. Luckily, she didn't need to go past it. The smell of smoke came from the nearest door, signifying that it was the place of the explosion. Walking casually around the corner and opening the door, she paused, to see if it noticed. It still went along its mindless business. Relieved, and thrilled, about being right about this creature's weakness in the dark, Angela proceeded to enter the room.  
The smell of smoke was intense, and it was all coming from the bedroom in the far left corner of the front room. Making her way there, she found a rather interesting sight. Scattered on the bed were dead butterflies, and there was a hole in the wall that looked slightly charred.

"_Is this the room where that sermon was broadcast? And who would blow up a hole in the wall?"_

Not really wanting to think about it, Angela looked on the bed for anything important. Her foot struck something underneath the bed. Angela looked down, puzzled, and picked up the hanging sheets which was concealing the object. There was a small box there with a combination lock. On the lid was the pagan cross.

"_Another riddle huh? Well, let's crack this open and see what was left for me."_

She took the little slip of paper out of her purse, and read the verse silently to herself for the first number. Upon reading about man's power being on feet, hands and calendar, it was obvious what the first number was.

"Five, the number of power, like in the book It."  
She turned the dial once and let it settle on 5.  
The said verse then talked of the power of the divine being two steps ahead of man, and twice as powerful.  
"Fourteen. Seven is divine power, and two multiplied by seven is fourteen."  
She turned the knob once again and set it on 14.  
The final clue lay with the Seedless's power. Angela could only guess that the Seedless was another name for the Devil, so she knew the answer in a heartbeat.  
"Three. Satan is the number six, and that divided is three."  
Turning the dial twice and placing it on 3, the lock opened.  
In the box was nothing but a matchbook and some abnormally sized firecrackers. Picking both up and studying them, Angela then looked at the hole in the wall.  
"I guess I'm supposed to finish whatever was started," she said to herself. Taking the matches and the firecrackers, she placed the explosives in the hole and lit them. Standing back to avoid getting burned, she didn't expect them to have so much power. They went off, and the shock wave sent her into the wall, knocking her unconscience.  
She came to. How long was she out? As her vision came back into focus, she noticed that where the hole was before, was not a glimmering white door. How could this be? Not only was there a door behind the wall, but it appeared undamaged from the explosion. Not even a scorch mark was left.

"_Gotta' open that door."_

"Jack...did you mean this the whole time?"  
Not really thinking about the weirdness of it all (she was starting to pick up a knack for that), Angela approached the door, opened it, and proceeded down the hidden stairs.  
At the end was a trap door. Opening it, she found a lower floor bathroom. Letting herself down, she exited out of the bathroom and apartment and into the hallway.  
She had just emerged from room 101. Angela's hopes were getting up. She knew where the courtyard was, and that it eventually led to the exit. Making a right down into the hall, she eventually made it to a door on her left. Exiting, she ended up in the courtyard. She was surprised to see it was evening. It must have been a couple of hours since she was knocked out. Making her way towards a building to her right, she went into the door at the back and ended up in the lobby area of the Woodside apartments. Thrilled at finally being free, she made her way to the front door and exited into the cool air of the town.

**Author's note: Sorry that was long in coming. First off, this was my first major "level" of the story, and I would really like comments on the following: were the events too symbolic or not symbolic enough? Is this keeping in track with Silent Hill's psychology thriller theme, or is it becoming another Resident Evil ripoff? Is Angela's mood to extreme in your opinion? Please let me know. Also, I found out the official name for the Doorman, and found it to be Abstract Daddy. However, since Doorman is commonly used, and I feel more comfortable with it, I would prefer to keep it that name. See you in a bit fans (whatever little I have).**


	10. StreetWise 2: Sanctuary

**Author's Note: Sorry that it has been a while, but I just finished my brothers story and had to go to the anime expo, as well as a friend's party. Does anyone know where I can find the trailer for Hellsing Ultimate on the web? I really want to download it and watch it over and over again. +) I also do not own Silent Hill. Thank you to Silent Hill Heaven for the maps. Besides that, here is chapter nine.**

**Silent Hill 2: Founded Fears Ch. 9**

**StreetWise 2: Sanctuary**

Angela was relieved to get out of the apartment buildings. Sure, it was evening and that meant the sun was setting on a very scary town, but she felt she was up to facing whatever monstrosities there were outside now that she had escaped the nightmares within that complex. She even completely forgot about her bad disposition towards men (a temporary thing, unfortunately).  
She immediately knew the name of the street she was on, and was grateful that it was the one she took to get to Mama's (or what was Mama's) apartment. She was grateful because she memorized by heart where to go to get out of this godforsaken town. And not to soon either, as she really didn't want to be here at night.  
She began reciting the directions to herself for her memory to practice with:

"_Just go down Harris St., then simply make a left on Saul, left on Neely, then a right on Sanders. Yeah, that should lead me to the trail that took me there."_

So the trip was a big waste of time. That didn't mean she still couldn't find Mama. All she had to do was take a trip back to some hotel, spend the night, maybe relax a bit, then before coming back buy some ammunition and firearms using the family ATM card so she could increase her chances for survival. These things were expensive, but after she was done with everything involving Mama and, eventually, David, no one was going to have any real use for money.

"_Where did that come from,"_ thought Angela. In truth, she couldn't remember why she wanted to see Mama, but she was sure it didn't have anything to do with hurting her.

"I mean, if I intended that," Angela started saying to herself, "I would've brought a weapon with me already. Certainly not a fire extinguisher or a bat, but maybe something like a silenced pistol, or a syringe, or a..."

_A knife._

"Wait, didn't I have one of those?"

Yes, yes she remembered. She lost it in that encounter with the big Pyramid Monster. It tried to rape her, just like the Doorman

_Daddy?_

tried to. Luckily, she escaped. Why did she have that thing in the first place. It was so big

_Had to drag it on the floor._

and she really didn't have any energy to waste lugging that thing around. Maybe Daddy gave it to her this morning...

...She got up early that morning. Daddy was downstairs, mixing his beer and coffee (alcoholism was such a dreadful thing, but who was she to object to his habits? It was his house, and she was the one who was living off of him) and Mama was still probably still asleep, wherever she was. David had gone to visit her. Something about inheritance or debts or something. Everyone kept saying it had to do with a horse. Angela still had no idea what anyone was talking about, but she kept her mouth shut, so that Daddy would like her better. Into the kitchen she went, intent on getting some cereal-"

"_BLOOOD!"  
"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OOOOOOOOFFFFFFF-"_

Angela was seized by a fit of hysteria (over what, even she didn't know, even after she recovered) and she had run down the street until she hit a wall. Even then, she was still in a state of panic.

"OH GOD THE SMELL! ITS IN MY EYES!"

Angela's hand were mysteriously covered in blood, as well as her head, dripping into her eyes and, most uncomfortably, her crotch area.  
After thrashing on the ground for a while did Angela finally stop, realizing that none of the blood was real. There were none on her hands and crotch, and she didn't even sustain any head injuries from the wall bashing.  
Looking around in a daze, she wondered to herself what made her act this way. Angela's wondering was stopped short, however, when she noticed something amiss; the wall she ran into was where the beginning of the Harris St. alleyway used to be.  
"Impossible," she whispered to herself.  
It was possible, however. There was indeed a barricade that was a wall with white sheets draped over that blocked her initial route.  
Feeling disoriented, as though she felt some sort of displacement in the universe (and who is to say that there wasn't one?) Angela took out her map to find an alternate route to the outside of the city.

"_Not to worry. I'll just continue down Katz and make a right on Neely. And if that's blocked, there's always Martin and Lindsay. I mean, they can't all be blocked, right?"_

Then she noticed that the wall had graffiti on it. Nothing much was to be noted: just a blue jay swooping down on what looked like a piece of jade. And standing between the two just happened to be another bird, only fat and on a leash. Very interesting piece of art, but nothing really of use.  
As she made her way down Katz, what poor little Angela didn't realize was that once the town of  
Silent Hill had you, it wouldn't let you go until it was done with you. Whether you survived the ordeal or not always depended on the person.  
True to the town's cryptic nature, there was another setback, and a major one at that.  
Both Neely and Katz were blocked; Katz to the east and Neely to the south.  
Angela was stuck.  
She let out a scream of fury, only to find that that was one of the biggest mistakes you could make out in the open.  
Her radio went berserk. Obviously something very powerful had heard her, and it was heading her way.  
A voice came from the radio. That same, whispering one that seemed to take great joy in tormenting her:

'One can only imagine how much of a nuisance you really are. Don't you know that people are trying to sleep?'

The monster made itself known as it came in from behind. Angela turned, and screamed. Somehow, the Doorman had managed to follow her all the way to where she was.

'What to do, what to do? Maybe a spanking is in order. Then again, we know how much your ass has gotten used to punishment,' the voice laughed at his own sick joke, 'Perhaps our keeper here has a suitable punishment in mind. Don't worry about time though; I'll take good care of the kids at the church nursery whilst you take your scolding. Come to pick them up when you're done.'

Angela was too scared to ask questions about the kids, or to state that she didn't have any, for that matter. Taking the only possible route she could, Angela headed north with Doorman in hot pursuit. Upon making it between the middle of the two buildings that occupied the Katz and Neely corners, Angela was blocked not by a wall, but by a foundation of garbage so high that it was like an obstacle unto itself. She was trapped with the monstrosity, as it blocked the only possible route out.  
It charged and hit Angela, causing her to fall backwards into the wall of filth. When she tried to get the air back into her lungs, she was overtaken once again by the Doorman, only this time, it was by his mouth. He had stood up on two legs and proceeded to engulf to entire upper half of her body in his toothless maw.  
It was suffocating in there. So much humid air and contracting skin, it was like being trapped in a bag of flesh. She couldn't breath or move her arms. All she could do was struggle.

"_I'm gonna die. I'm gonna become this creature's next meal and end up a pile of shit."_

The skin contracted even more, sucking the life slowly out of her.

"_What can I do? What am I going to do?"_

Her vision was failing, and only her mouth really worked.  
Then it hit her what she could do.  
Bracing herself for a really bad taste, Angela opened wide and sunk her teeth into the flesh of the creature. He immediately made a jerking motion and Angela was forced outside and onto the ground. As she got up, she observed that the Doorman was actually making various sneezing noises.

_"Just like how Pinocchio made it out of the whale."_

Then Angela observed something else: according to when she earlier read the map, she was between the Lucky Jade restaurant and Big Jay's bar.

_There was a blue Jay swooping down on a piece of jade, and standing in between the two was a fat bird on a leash._

Having nothing to lose, her eyes quickly scanned the wall. She found what she wanted in seconds.  
There was a leash that was dead center in the wall, within arms reach.  
Angela quickly scurried over there and pulled with all the strength she could muster. While she struggled, the Doorman just only sauntered towards his prey, confident that it would be triumphant. However, when it was within a foot of Angela, she finally managed to pull out the leash. Due to her force, the other end went flying into the the Doorman's head. Attached to the other end of the leash was a ball of spikes. This assisted in only stunning the Doorman, despite the head injury.  
This made all the difference in Angela's survival. After she pulled out the leash, the wall started to shift, signaling that it was about to avalanche. Seeing her opportunity to maneuver around the Doorman and escape, she did so and the Doorman was buried beneath what could have been at least 200 lbs. of trash.  
Thinking quickly, especially since she couldn't tell how long the Doorman would be occupied with getting out, she ditched her fire extinguisher to get rid of extra weight in favor of her new weapon and made way up north. There was another barrier there, but luckily, the door to the pet shop was open. Angela ran inside and shut the door hard.  
When she got inside, she was instantly startled by another man already present. When he turned around to face her, it only turned out to be Eddie.

"Wow, you gave me a fright," Angela stated, clutching her chest.

"Oh, sorry about that," Eddie replied distractedly. His eyes were constantly scanning the place and he really seemed to barely notice Angela's presence. What could he be looking for? All the animals were gone (whether they simply escaped or were killed, Angela didn't want to think about) and nothing was really present that interested her except for a door marked employees only (it had a cute little dog holding up its paw) and the back door to the place, which would undoubtedly lead to Nathan Ave.

"Um, are you looking for someone?"

"What," asked Eddie, snapping out of his trance, "Oh no, just a something. Have you seen a mutt going around here? He has, like, blond fur and kind of small."

"No, I'm sorry. Is he your dog? Because I'd hate to tell you, but it may not have survived this place."

Eddie laughed suddenly, as though Angela had just told a joke.  
While he was trying to recover, the door marked Employees Only opened a nudge and a dog wearing what looked like a headset snuck out behind Eddie and picked up a random milk bone lying around. Before it went back inside the room (and a strange one it was-random beeping noises were coming from it and she swore she saw what looked like a few television screens) the dog looked back at her... and winked. It then held up its paw in a kind of shushing gesture, then went back inside with the door magically closing behind, all while Eddie has his back to it.

"Hey, are you alright," he suddenly asked.

Angela snapped her attention back to Eddie, feeling a little embarrassed at how retarded she must have looked, seemingly staring off into space.  
She knew she wasn't retarded, but Angela thought that she might be going mad.  
She had to get out of this town.

"I'm fine. I just had my head in the clouds for a few moments," Angela finally responded uneasily.

"Well, don't worry about it. Oh, and by the way, I don't own the dog, and in fact, I would love it if it was taken down by some creature."

Angela was shocked. How could he say such a thing?

"What?"

"Well, he deserves it. For all the grief he put me through, it's not like he needs any pity," Eddie said in an almost whining way.

This guy was possibly crazier than James. At least he didn't want to kill his wife

_again_

when she was already dead. This guy was just nuts. No dog would ever want to

_torture and manipulate_

tease a guy out of pure malice.  
Now bad notions were getting into her head. She had to get out.

"Hey, what are you judging me for? You're just like the rest of them," Eddie said, starting to look angry. As he stalked forward to

_execute, fondle, fuck_

confront her, she made her way out of the back door.

"HEY! DON'T YOU WALK OUT-" that was all Eddie got before Angela slammed the door on him. She heard him shout "SHIT" from the other side. What a psycho.

_Failed, failed, failed, failed._

_Forsaken by purgatory. Failed, failed, fail-_

_Still alive._

The Doorman had just regained consciousness and emerged (after a bit of effort) from the trash heap, looking more disheveled than before.

_Where? Where?_

_Can I keep going?_

_How? Why?_

It looked around in confusion before making its way down Neely, the wall to the south somehow gone.

_Find, remember, remember..._

_Not yet._

_No find yet. Seek shelter._

_Shelter._

_Flames._

_Desire, pussy, sex._

The Doorman stopped, tilting its head as though in thought.

_Reproduction._

_Man, woman, survived._

_Unmaker, bad._

_Punish. Punish Unmaker and follower._

_Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad._

It began moving again, knowing the place to go, but not how to get there, except by looking.

_Hell is best punishment. Sanctuary, sanctuary._

_Sanctuary is illusion for escaping hell._

_Go. Find. Punish..._

_Remember._

The Doorman's further trek is lost to knowledge.

Angela had just fought off another Devil, but was injured herself. Not by the Devil, but by the fact that she had no idea how to swing a weapon without hurting herself. Her shoulder bled from the injury, but it was only minor. As a matter a fact, she felt like

_she liked it_

she could walk it off.  
Her thoughts pertaining to the injury, however, was cut off when she realized that where she was standing in front of.  
St. Stella church.

"This is where the voice told me to pick up the kids."

Thats right. The kids!

"Jack, Jill! Oh my god! I'm coming," she shouted as she ran inside the church.

If she only knew how much her head liked to play tricks on her and what was waiting inside, Angela would have taken the chance spending the night outside with those born from nightmares.

**Author's Note: OK folks, St. Stella's will be the second official level of Angela's quest. Two things I found out on Wikipedia: 1. Silent Hill is apparently in Maine. There was an envelope in SH4 where it shows a strip club's address (presumably Heaven's Night) being in Maine on Carrol St. Can anyone confirm this? 2. This is out of the blue, but Wikipedia also says that Angela's mother had her committed to a psychiatric hospital. Can anyone confirm that? And if they can, where the hell did someone find that out? Also, I got a look at Doorman's underside (thanks to IGN) and it turned out I was right about the mouth, except that he really had no teeth. (Even more disturbing is that you can even say its mouth looks like a vagina-no joke). One last note: Angela's memories are being plagued by both the town and the head injury her father gave her, so no, she has no real family (it is a nice set up for a boss fight, however). +) And for those of you thinking I'm making her look stupid, don't. She will realize later not to put complete trust in what she thinks she remembers, so she won't really be stupid for now, just ignorant of the fact that the "early dementia" is finally kicking in. I have work to do now on constructing the map and "gameplay" for St. Stella's, so it is going to be a bit. And I will make sure to put more fire in. Until then, so long.**


	11. Survival

**Hey, sorry that its been a while. I had to work on another birthday fic, which I uploaded yesterday. Unfortunately, I have another one to do for an august fourth birthday, so I hope this tides you over until then.  
Shoutouts:  
WolfRavenSoul: Thanx for the header and footer notes. I love 'em.  
Servo: Thanx for taking the time to review my other story. I know how itis to be too busy to read  
The reviewer named Angela: I owe you one. Because of your review, I found out how long it was since I updated, which got my but in gear. Here's my next chapter.  
Final note: In tradition of the whole 'easter egg' thing Konami does, there will be two humorous parts of the story that might seem out of place, when in truth, its just what I believe Konami would do in a game.  
Just giving you guys a headsup.  
Without further ado, chapter ten of Founded Fears.****

* * *

**

**Silent Hill 2: Founded Fears**

**Chapter 10:**

**Survival**

Angela practically leapt onto the church grounds when she busted through the double doors. Whipping her head back and forth to search the area, the only sight she was met with was a long, shadowy corridor to the left with multiple doors, a flag stand bearing an American flag on the right, and a sort of reception desk with an angled cross hanging on the wall behind it. On the desk were multiple articles of paper and the first door on the left of the hallway was marked 'stairs'.

"Jack! Jill! Where are you guys," shouted Angela, who was only met by her own echo.

In despair, she went behind the front desk to search for anything like keys or a telecom of some sort, but found nothing but a trash can underneath, with the step handle used for the lid broken, and the lid screwed shut.

Not that this was of any concern to Angela, who was still looking for her 'family'.

As she started to scatter papers to the side to look for something of use, her hand hit a hard object connected to the desk, after which followed a small 'ding'. Yelping with surprise, Angela backed away immediately, fearing by instinct that something was going to hurt her (not a too ridiculous instinct in this case). When she approached the desk, however, her irritated paranoia was brought to rest when she saw it was only one of those little grey bells with a knob used to summon someone. Attached to the knob was a small note which read: RING FOR ASSISTANCE.

"_Well, nothing of convenience in this town has failed me yet,"_ she concluded in her thoughts.

Stepping up, she rang the bell, and jumped when she heard the cross crash down behind her.

Readying her swinging weapon, Angela twirled around towards the source, only to find that beneath where the cross was hung was a vertical handle that seemed to open a compartment built into the wall. Intrigued as to what was inside, Angela lowered her weapon, and instead opened the compartment.

Inside was a painting of a man and woman sitting beneath the shade of a tree in the middle of a field of tall grass. The woman was leaning on the man's shoulder and both looked serene, like a couple in love.

There was a small bronze plaque beneath the picture that described the scene as a part of a story.

It read as follows:

PART 1 of 4:

Blossoming

This man and this woman had founded the most cherished desire known to man. It is called love. Not only does love bind us to each other in ways of pure bliss, but it is also the way of God's will to bind us to his will in the creation of harmony, as well as the survival of his blessed race of humans. It all only starts with peaceful times such as this where both partners can not help but admire the beauty and value of each other.

Times like these are truly God's work.

The paragraph ended there, leaving Angela wondering if this was really assisting her in anyway at all. Then one of the clouds in the picture caught her eye. It was rather strange, as it was larger than the others (it covered at least a quarter of the sky) and it was also bulging a little. When Angela ran her finger over it, it dropped out of the picture and onto the floor.

Taken aback by it a little, Angela went to pick it up and found that it landed upside down. The reason why she knew this is because on the back of the 'cloud' was actually a hand drawn map of the church, labeling both floors and the bell tower at the end of the hall. In the farthest north door to the left on the second story was a room labeled 'daycare'.

"_Thats where Jack and Jill are."_

Taking out her marker, she circled the room so she could find it if she was in need of further reference of where it was. Folding the map and placing both it and the marker into her purse, she made her way to the stairwell door. When she got there, however, it turned out to be locked.

"_Damn, not again,"_ she internally cursed. The doors around here seemed to have an everlasting grudge against anything living.

Trying to take another look at her options, she opened her map to look at what other available rooms there were. In the first floor hallway, there appeared to be 8 doors, 4 on each side, not counting the stairwell door. In addition, there was also a ninth door at the end of the hall that led to the bell tower. The first two doors on the left side were the men and women's bathroom, in that order, followed by what was marked the 'game room' and after that, some random office. On the other side was a confessional, another office, a janitorial closet, and an art room.

Needing a key to the stairwell, Angela thought it more prudent to try out the janitor's closet, which was bound to have all the keys to the place. Making sure to make her way cautiously, stepping silently while readying her weapon for any possible attack, she walked over to the closet. When her radio didn't go off from anything that might have been hiding on the other side, Angela found the door to be unlocked, and stepped inside.

It was what she usually thought of a janitor's closet; mops and brooms were propped up against the far wall, a bench was built into the left one, and on the right were a neat row of lockers. Five, to be precise. Unfortunately, there appeared to be no wall of keys that one could use to get around. What did catch her attention, however, was what was on the bench. A folded slip of paper no bigger than her index finger lay there, like someone deliberately left a note. Not having lost her faith (as of yet anyway) in random objects lying around, Angela strode over and picked up the paper, unfolding it in order to look over its contents. It read as follows:

I want to play, really I do, but those kids never want to play the game I want. Its always win/lose with those little tykes. Someone has to die in order for someone else to win. Well, I can't interact with them in the way I want, but at least I can leave them something to be occupied with. Please bring these toys to the game room. They should be in locker 4.

God bless you.

(the signature is smeared in grime).

Turning around, Angela immediately spotted the locker in question. She walked over and opened it, and was surprised at what she saw.

There was a whole treasure trove of figurines, each stranger than the last, alongside a poster of a man with long blonde hair, a skin tight blue suit, and what looked like a pistol in his hand. It appeared to be a movie advertisement for something called, Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. It was made by some unknown filming agency called Konami.

"_What a queer looking fellow,"_ thought Angela, _"and what kind of back water company like Konami would even bother making a male lead that looks more feminine than I am? I surely bet fans won't be much into this sequel."_

The figurines were even stranger.

There was one of a vampire on the top shelf, marked Alucard, who seemed to be facing a warrior type man named Simon Belmont. Next to them was a giant, horned beetle on two legs labeled Stun. On the second shelf was an emaciated bald man wearing a gas mask named Psycho Mantis, and a final figure next to him labeled Mario and Yoshi, which had a plump man in red clothing riding a little cute green dinosaur. When she found a button on the cap, she pressed it. It made a little chime. If Angela played video games, she would have recognized it as the '1-up' tone.

"_What fantasy world do these guys come from? Such obsessions with make believe can not be healthy, especially with these strange creatures."_

Putting these thoughts aside, Angela found what she was looking for on the third shelf; a key, with a label attached to it marked 'stairway'. When she removed the key, she also found that something was written in charcoal on the shelf bottom. Bringing her flashlight to the shelf, the writing appeared to be yet another note, albeit more cryptic:

They won't leave me alone. Swing, swing, swing I kan't stand it. Y will they do that? Fyrst there's the won with letter 9 on his back and another with leter 3 on her danty litle hed. They lyke hitting my hed so much. Pleaze, kyll me.

A little more than freaked out by this message but otherwise not really frightened, Angela just turned around and exited the room.

Her radio burst out into static when she reached the middle of the hallway, and the reason why stood at the entrance of the church. A small, impish creature trudged in at a brisk pace. The head was obscured by sagging flesh, as though someone's turkey neck was placed on a child's head in place of it's face. On its reddish orange body was what looked like multiple burns and scars across the chest and stomach. The legs were shaped like that of those of accident victims; twisted and shriveled, barely supporting the small weight it was loaded with. Most notable was one of its arms. Unlike the right one, which was as bad as its legs, the other one brought the words "swing swing swing" back to Angela's mind. The left arm was a fleshy tentacle with a weapon synthetically fashioned to the end similar to Angela's spiked ball. From what Angela could tell, the scars on its body were there because it kept hitting itself with its own arm after swing with too much force, as it was doing now. Swinging the weapon into itself continuously as though it loved the pain. The burn marks had yet to be explained.

It spotted her, and tried to run at Angela, the tentacle now swinging over its head like some perverse lasso. Angela took her own swinging weapon and struck with it as hard as she could. Unfortunately, the over head swing she performed was done at a miscalculated distance, instead just hitting the floor a few inches in front of the creature. Taking advantage at the frightened woman's pause, the little one swung its weapon in a similar matter and was more successful, striking Angela in the shoulder. Grunting in pain, she backed off while preparing her weapon for another attack. The creature was instantly ready for another go, and swung again with a sideswipe. Angela reacted with the same method, and what resulted was a tie in which both weapons were caught in mid air by each other and tangled themselves. As the child demon tried to free his own weapon, Angela took advantage of its small size and pulled on the rope she had, forcing the little one to fall on its stomach as the force she exerted on the tangled mass made it keel over. Before it could recover, Angela took the ropes of both weapons and wielded them in such a manner that she was able to beat the child demon with the spiked spheres of both her weapon and its own. First it lost consciousness, signaled by the fade in the radio static, then it lost its life, signaled by the complete fade of the static. In the end, the back of its head had multiple puncture wounds, and was bleeding profusely.

When Angela caught her breath, she studied the thing more carefully, in case there was something she missed. Taking the left arm into her hands, she tried stretching it, but failed to do so. This meant that at a certain distance, those things would not be able to reach her. Unfortunately, it meant she couldn't hit them either, as her ball and chain like weapon was a little shorter. If the need to battle ever arised, she would have to be within their field range.

Without any further observations that were deemed useful, Angela went to the stairway door and used the key to get inside.

The climb up the stairs was, thankfully, uneventful.

The top floor was almost identical to the second, with the exception of the reservation desk that could be found downstairs. In its place was instead an empty floor covered in dust, as well as some red paint

_blood_

on the wall near the ceiling. It looked like random spray paint and nothing more.

Listening to her radio crackle, Angela knew that more of those things

_LoveChilds, they're called LoveChilds_

were waiting for her down the hall. Rather than fight, Angela merely turned off her flashlight and walked briskly but silently down to the end of the hall. If these things were like the Devils, they shouldn't be able to see her in the dark.

She was right, but due to the small vicinity that the place allowed, Angela nearly bumped into not one, but three of the LoveChilds inhabiting the hall. And it was for naught, for when Angela reached the Daycare door, she found it to be locked.

"Shit," she hissed under her breath.

This proved to be a bad move, as all at once the LoveChilds honed in to her position and started scampering over to her. Panicking, Angela turned on her light so that she could see them more clearly. They were about 67 feet away from her, two taking up one side of the room and the last one trailing around the middle of the walkway. Only the left side was unoccupied. Seeing a risky chance of escape, Angela took it, knowing that she was more than likely to be seriously injured if she took on three of those things. And she couldn't get Jack and Jill

_stupid, you're our mommy_

if she died from blood loss or infection.

Tensing herself, Angela took the preemptive strike, dashing over to the left of the hall while holding out her weapon. Before the LoveChilds could react, Angela had caught the one in middle in the face with her weapon, and she was already bolting down the stairs before any of the other two could try and follow her.

Panting at the bottom of the steps, Angela was at a loss at what to do next. The daycare was locked, those LoveChilds

_my kids_

were patrolling the upper floor, and no one was around to help her. On the verge of tears, Angela just curled up against the wall, trying to think of why things went so wrong. Was not church a place of sanctuary, where demons stayed out of its holy vicinity? Where God reigned in comfort and bliss at the sound of each morning bell?

"_Wait!"_

"_The bell!"_

It was a long shot, but if anyone was in town to help her, they would surely hear the church bell. It was worth a try.

Getting up and drying her eyes with her sweater sleeve, Angela rushed over to the bell tower door, and prayed that it wasn't locked.

It wasn't thank the Lord.

Inside, there was a dangling rope in the middle of what looked like an above ground well, given the grey stones and darkness above. Not caring about the creepy look, Angela grabbed the rope and with all her strength pulled it.

A gong sounded, but instead of echoing through the tower, it instead echoed from outside, coming from the east.

"_What the hell?"_

She didn't have time to ponder this as the rope instantly became limp and started to fall. After two seconds exactly, a form attached to the other end of the rope fell with a crack onto the floor. Angela jumped and screamed before landing on her ass. It was only a second later did she realize the form wasn't moving. Wincing as she stood up, Angela walked over and found that the form was actually a deceased Devil with its wings strangely torn off. Wondering where the bell was, she shined her light to the top of the tower, only to find absolutely nothing there; no support for the rope or a bell or any claw marks from the creature possibly trying to stay on the ceiling.

"_Odd is an understatement. What is going on?"_

Taking another look at the body, she discovered a key in its hand. Curious as to where it would lead to, she used the tips of her fingers to pry it out of the things grasp, not wishing to touch the clammy looking hand.

Taking a look at it, there in small print were the words 'game room'.

Before deciding to head over there, Angela decided it would be more prudent to wash the thing first, seeing as to how something dead was touching it for so long.

Exiting back out into the hall, she checked the map for the women's restroom (she felt she could easily use the men's, but something didn't feel right about it). Marking it in her mind as the third room to the right, Angela faced no problem getting there.

Inside the bathroom was a different story.

Her radio was going off once again, but she couldn't see anything. Then came the pounding and scratching coming from one of the stalls, as though something were trapped inside there. Hoping it would stay trapped, Angela went to the sinks, only to find that they were torn out of the walls. She was about to leave exasperated when she noticed a peculiar painting on the wall. In this one, the same man and woman from the grasslands were present, but instead of sitting idly underneath a tree, both were instead underneath the white sheets of a bed, both stark naked with only that particular cloth covering them. From the way they were holding each other and kissing, it was easy to assume that they were making love. A plaque similar to the first picture lay below the portrait.

PART 2 of 4

Heat

This man and this woman have cast away the irons of shame, freeing themselves to be expressed completely in front of each other. Without these restraints, one could live in absolute bliss with their fellow partner, bringing order to things born from the unimaginable chaos known as the human heart. And as such, great rewards follow those who choose this divine path set out before them.

"_Hmph, absolutely cheesy,"_ thought Angela with a bit of

_profound envy_

disgust. Whoever made these pictures had an overactive imagination and a dirty mind. Just then her foot hit something as she turned around. It made a clanging sound as it went across the floor towards the exit. Wondering what it was, she went over and found it to be a screwdriver. She was about to discard it in her mind as a piece of junk, but instead she decided to keep it, remembering the screwed down trash can out front. When she exited, however, she ran into a little bit of trouble.

The door to the stairwell burst open from a force coming from the inside. Amid the splinters and lacquer covered ruins came one of the LoveChilds from upstairs.

"_Damn, it followed me."_

Angela couldn't go down the hall because it would only corner her. She couldn't try to dodge it and make a beeline for the stairs because not only was it in her way, but it also would just possibly sandwich her between the other ones on the top floor. And there was absolutely no way Angela was going to run from the church just to get away from that little thing. This obviously left one choice: confronting and killing it.

Angela crept up to the thing, getting her weapon ready. It spotted her instantly due to the flashlight, but perhaps that was unavoidable anyway. The LoveChild ran right over, swinging without the inhibition of caring about self inflicted pain. Angela backed off bit by bit, letting it come closer. She was waiting for it to make that one move...

_...she waited..._

_...waiting..._

The LoveChild made the overhead swing.

_NOW!_

She sidestepped with ease and brought her weapon in a low, circular swing. It got on the LoveChild's legs, wrapping around them and tripping it. Before it could recover, Angela leapt onto it, knees on its chest to prevent movement, one hand on the tentacled arm to prevent it from swinging, and the other hand around its throat. As hard as the thing tried to breathe, it couldn't get any air past the part of the windpipe that was caught in Angela's vice grip. Slowly but surely, it turned first a red, then blue, then purple color as the movement stopped. Finally, the radio died down, signaling its end.

Angela got off, panting and frightened. Despite the fact that it was in self defense, despite the fact that it was a monster and not a child, she felt a small self loathing within her. What she did was what so many people did with unwanted children; just taking their life like that with no remorse.

Hand over her beating heart, she voluntarily slowed down her panting to a slow breath. After taking a few moments of self recovery, the self loathing disappeared, replaced only with relief at being alive. Chuckling nervously to herself, she couldn't believe the fact that she would ever kill her family. Why just this morning, she just a hearty good bye to Daddy-

Angela grabbed her stomach and covered her mouth, fighting the urge to throw up. What was going on? What was wrong with this town and her memories?

"_This place is really doing a number on me. All the more reason to get my kids out of here."_

After taking a couple more moments to recover, she stood up, retrieved her weapon, and walked to the trash can.  
Taking out the screwdriver, she opened the lid to find yet another key.

"_Who the hell leaves these lying around all over the place?"_

Angela just ignored the thought and took the thing. It was marked 'confessional'.

Thinking that to be more interesting than the game room, she tried that place first. Easy to reach, just had to take the first door after the stairway door.

Unlocking it, she went inside.

Only one side of the room was open, which happened to be the confessor's side. The priest's side was locked. Inside she found a tape recorder, as well as a white sheet covering the way to the priest's side.

"_Hmm, the original screen must be broken."_

A third thing she discovered was a horrible smell, something like

_a corpse_

bad meat. Choosing to ignore it, she decided to take a look at the recorder. A tape was still inside, and it was either rewound or unused. She chose to find out which it was by pressing the play button.

A kind of whispering sound began to play, then an old, male voice made itself known. It sounded anxious:

"Why can't we go? Why? This place, this church, all of it is about redemption. But what about those who don't want it? Why can't it leave us alone? On her foot, 4 and 4 again, although whether one or two of them matter is a matter of speculation. On his shoulder, when he pins me against the wall to face my deeds of passion, 5 of them take place. Please, let me dance within my own madness. No salvation, no bliss. Just ignorant insanity as punishment instead of this hell of a court room. Well, at least this town does allow me take one choice into my own hands. Please, just let me be."

"..."

_click_

The tape stopped. All of a sudden, Angela had a bad feeling about the next confessional. Pulling aside the cloth with a trembling hand, she just had to know whether or not the priest was all right.

A frightened gasp escaped her throat when she viewed the other side. The smell was stronger than ever, and on the wall was spattered blood. In it, a message was written:

IM FREE

BUT IM LONELY

PLEASE JOIN MY MADNESS

ANGELA

YOU WILL BE HAPPY IN OUR IGNORANT INSANITY

Angela slammed open the door and flew out of the room, not looking back.

After pressing her back against the door for a few moments, she let herself tremble in order to get it out of her system, fighting the urge to just break down and cry.

"_Will any of us get out alive?"_

Shaking her head, her resolve reset itself.

"_NO! I must get them out of here. No child should ever have to suffer this place."_

Wearing a more determined look on her face, Angela got up, and went to her next destination: the game room.

Inside were things she never thought she would see in a church. There was an X Box, a Gamecube, as well as a few other objects she did not recognize. Then there was the safe, only instead of having a combination lock, it had a key lock. Since it was rather obvious what to do next, Angela inserted the key, then found a note next to an electric, battery powered shaver. The note said:

Please give Mr. David his hair cut. Always complaining about assuming another identity and catching a cold if his hair were to be cut, but if he just stayed out of the rain, maybe his headaches would start to disappear. That rather childish man is always hiding in the art room. Please take care of this.

"_David... are you here?"_

Thinking this the chance to finally confront her brother, she went into the art room across the hall and down one door.

There were the usual things; spattered paint across a table, numerous art boards to hold portraits, and a chalkboard. On the table was a mannequin bust with a long, bushy haired wig that was brow, and a blue bandanna across its head.

"_I'm guessing that, strangely enough, this is David."_

When she tried to pull the wig off, Angela found that she couldn't do so. It was like it was grown into the scalp of the bust. Taking this as a rather queer cue to use the razor, she proceeded to shave off the sides of the hair as well as trim the top for balance, leaving what looked like an army cut. Revealed in one of the ears of the statue was a hole, which concealed, yet again, another key. Pulling it out, this key was marked '2cd story men's room'. Needless to say, that was her next destination. Angela was under the creepy feeling that something was guiding her. Whether it meant good or ill, she did not know.

A sneeze sounded from the bust, and a random sound of surprise came out of nowhere. Not feeling particularly frightened as much as creeped out, Angela just slowly backed out of the room.

On the second floor, the radio static was low, meaning that the LoveChild's were on the other side of the hall. Turning off her flashlight, she made it to the men's room without incident.

Above the nearest urinal was a third picture plaque. In it, the same man and woman were present, only fully clothed this time, but the woman's belly seemed to be bigger. She was pregnant. She was laying on a couch holding her abdomen and looking at in peace, with her husband standing over her, mimicking her actions (for her abdomen, not his own). Another plaque was placed below this one.

Part 3 of 4:

Expectations

The time of joy is almost at hand. Every man and woman deserves such a joyous occasion, for it means true separation of the one called Seedless, and eternal happiness as being able to survive as one of God's true people.

Angela just quickly skimmed the writing, not really interested in the story.

When she went back into the hall she stopped. Something was wrong.

Her radio wasn't going off, meaning that those LoveChilds could have been in any of the rooms on the floor, waiting to ambush.

Were they in the daycare room?

She was about to panic when she heard a creaking sound from the door across the hall.

The sunday school room's door was slowly swinging open, as though something just entered there.

Her radio wasn't going off from the disturbance, so it should have been clear.

It was.

Inside the room it was all bare, nothing to indicate that children went there every Sunday morning. Only the far wall had a rotating numerical lock locking something that looked similar to the painting door at the reception area. There were four dials on the number zero.

_...leter 3 on her danty litle hed..._

_...On his shoulder, when he pins me against the wall to face my deeds of passion, 5 of them take place..._

_...Fyrst there's the won with letter 9 on his back..._

_...On her foot, 4 and 4 again, although whether one or two of them matter is a matter of speculation..._

The combination was 3, 5, 9, and, after finding that 8 didn't work, 4.

The last painting was not as she expected.

The frame was still up, but the whole portrait had been clawed out by something. Nothing was recognizable. Even the plague was broken in two and smeared in grime.

On the empty frame, this cryptic message was written:

**All men and women deserve this happiness... except you, you ungrateful Seedless cocksucker. You'd let him cum in your mouth if that impotent demon could actually get that thing up. You don't even get to know about the ending so many couples have a right to.**

Angela backed up, horrified at the words.

A horizontal plank fell hanging from the frame, written with this continued message:

**Let me take you to the beginning, and tell you your version of the story, you little slut!**

"Who... who are you," she asked, trembling.

In response, the frame and plank just split in half. All of a sudden it got hotter, like she was in a fire place. Angela's vision began to blur, then it started to darken.

In the distance, the melody of sirens pierced into her skull.

She fell.

When she got up, everything changed.

There was fire on the ceiling, only it tried to burn down instead of up, trying to reach her. Then she saw that the floor was burning and that she was on the ceiling. Everything was upside down!

She also appeared to be in the reception area, and up near the floor part of the room, she first painting started doing a kind of backflip on the wall, making its way to Angela's eye level. When it reached her, however, the scene was entirely different.

There was a skinless woman in bandages. She had no eyes. She was in the process of flashing her breasts towards a tall, brown coated human like figure with bird like talons for feet, a pair of giant transparent bat wings, a pair of emaciated arms and a head that resembled an insects, namely a roach.

It was, all in all, a Sightless flirting with a Devil.

Below was a jagged caption written in soot:

**The little bitch had a habit of making herself available to anyone she wanted by looking pretty, but the tease just didn't have the courage to go through with anything. Finally, her kin decided they had to do something about it.**

Reacting to a noise around the corner, Angela looked up and to the left a little to see the upside lady's room door be surrounded by a green gaseous glow that Angela was all too familiar with.

The door backflipped in the same manner as the painting and stopped at the bottom. This time, the green glow left without incident.

In a trance like state, Angela stumbled towards the door and entered.

The painting this time was at eye level to begin with. The Sightless in this one was being pinned down by the Devil as it forced itself upon her, making it seem as though it was raping her. Another vulgar caption was below:

**The father took the harsh job and forced happiness on the little one. How she begged and cried, when in truth she was enjoying the sweet sweet ectasy of God's plan. How unfortunate that she had to drive her father into it, but it had to be learned.**

"_Sounds like something Daddy would say,"_ thought the dazed Angela.

In the hall, a hole broke through the floor, and a rope made itself known by unraveling itself upwards, into the hole. Angela climbed it, and wasn't too surprised to see at the top that a man had been attached the other end by the neck in a similar way done to the Devil. The 'paint' on the wall earlier had run down, making itself into letters that posed a cryptic statement:

If I could ask Dante a question, it would be this: Why was Lucifer upside down?

The men's room door backflipped like the others.

In there, the painting featured a dead LoveChild, Devil, and a green gaseous glow of something off the side of the frame. The Sightless looked a little plump and was standing over the bodies:

**The little ingrate murdered her family, claiming they ravaged her, despite all the joy she felt. Little whore didn't want to admit the good in what her father did, so instead she killed him, as well as the brother who supported her actions. She tried to go for the mother, but she already escaped. Their daughter deserved all the happiness in the world, even at the hands of her father. The mother knew this and stated this to the daughter, but she only made the brat worse in her sick anger. Thank the Lord there was one survivor of this unholy massacre.**

In the hallway, burning LoveChilds stuck on the floor were writhing in agony from the flames. They tried to use their weapons long reach to try to hurt Angela, but she just stayed crouched down to avoid their swipes. Into the last room she went.

The Sightless in this painting was dead. Its skin was burst open all in front from the neck to the vagina. From the corpse there was a bloody trail leading out of the frame:

**The child didn't want a mommy like that, so instead it ate her insides and burst from her entire body fully grown.**

**The End.**

Her vision blurred, and then she blacked out again.

She appeared in front of the Daycare door, which was surrounded by the green glow, only instead of backflipping, it began to pulse instead, increasing in size as it began to grow to a size in which it would touch the ceiling Angela was on.

The whispering voice on her radio made a return,

"I believe you've learned your lesson. Now, lets get the kids home. I'm awfully tired."

"Yes," responded Angela in a robotic like voice, "of course."

The inside of the room was grotesque. The walls were made of flesh, a few spiked clubs were propped up, and there were many, many pistons pulsing into the wall and out, in and out and in and out. The most noticeable thing was the slit in the wall, shaped so much like

_a vagina_

the Doorman's mouth.

The roomed groaned as the walls began to contract, as though it was going into labor.

The radio played a song in a drawling tone:

_Jack and Jill went up the hill_

A crown came out of the whole, followed by a body similar to that of a full grown man. It landed on its head.

_To fetch a pail of water._

_Jack fell down and broke his crown_

The walls contracted a second time, only now, a full figured body of a woman went sliding out easily, and it stumbled onto its side.

_And Jill came tumbling after._

"What will you name them, Angela," asked the voice.

"..."

"What was that?"

"These... aren't... my... kids...," she said louder.

The male stood up, although it appeared to be a bit tipsy. He was about nine feet tall. A bandage was around his head like a snake, exposing only one, puss filled eye that had not iris or pupil, and a cracked open head exposing gray matter. The arms were so muscular that they looked capable of little movement. The body had a small, tight fitting shirt with a smiley face, and it had shorts that looked similar to that from a boy scout. It was incredibly obese, and its feet were rotting away. It picked up one of the clubs from the wall and wielded it in a fashion very similar to the way Angela wielded her bat.

"What a bad, horrible mother you are. I thought you learned your lesson, but apparently you are just a profound liar."

"Shut up! These things are monsters, not little children!"

"Now you're just hurting their feelings. You deserve everything bad that happened to you."

The female was rather emaciated, and stood to about twelve feet tall. It was more like a walking skeleton than anything living. The hair was long enough to reach its ass, and it seemed... alive somehow. The skin was like leather, and its eyes were like one big pupil overwhelming the cornea. On the ends of its hands were 18 inch claws. The dress it wore was raggedy and covered in filth. It would've been suitable for a wedding if it wasn't for the mess. The hair on its head arched back like snakes.

"Well, we'll just have to let the little ones spank mommy in this case."

"SHUT UP! YOU FUCKED WITH MY MIND! I HAD NO KIDS! I'LL NEVER HAVE KIDS! YOU FUCKING LIAR," her rage gave way to Angela assuming her own monstrous appearance. She had human skin, but no human rage. It was beyond that. It actually comforted her a little, as it felt so familiar. But she didn't have time to ponder that.

The voice gasped, "Now you're swearing in church. No wonder this place is so topsy turvy. Children, forget about spanking her; mommy needs another reminder of the joy of God before she dies. I'll check up on you after you're done."

"Get out of my head, David," Angela strained through gritted teeth.

On one side were the bastard children of the town of Silent Hill, born to kill whoever denied them of their greed of love. On the other was a vicious Amazon twirling a weapon while having a demonic grin plastered to her face. Vengeance and death glittered in her eyes.

With each their own battle cry, they all attacked at once.


	12. Don't With Me

I'm back. Sorry guys, but this one is going to be a short one (and after a long wait too). +(  
I'm planning to get back to work on the latest birthday fic, so don't worry.

Acknowledgements:  
Inguz: Nice story you made there. And thanks for the dedication.  
Reviewer named Angela: I'm glad you liked my Easter Egg.  
WolfRavenSoul: Glad to see you're still reading.  
Please forgive me if I forgot anyone.

Sorry to say, but I don't think I'm good at action scenes, which is a warning for this chapter. I had to keep on writing until I sat down and said, "This is the best I can do."  
Anyway, Chapter 12 folks.**

* * *

**

**Silent Hill 2: Founded Fears**

Ch. 12

Don't Fuck With Me

"Damnit," cried David as he ran from his pursuer to a safe spot behind the Happy Burger cashier's counter, "Mother fuckin' sonuvabitch."

The Nun had a terrible advantage over the delinquent man. Standing at six feet tall in a tattered, billowing cloak and a hood sewn onto the upper half of its face, the lower half was oozing an acidic kind of saliva that made a sizzling sound when it hit the floor. It was extremely quick on its feet, which David had just figured out the hard way when it impaled his left arm three times over with its giant, bloody silver cross that it carried, the pointed end covered in his blood. The hands gripping it could be considered human, except that it was dead white, like no blood was circulating through them whatsoever.

It didn't seem like anything could beat this thing in hand to hand, and wouldn't you know it? He was out of bullets for the riot gun he now carried. Shit.

"_What else can I use," _he thought to himself as the blind maiden stopped to sniff him out.

Looking around for anything resourceful, the only things he could find were empty paper cups, a soda machine that was ripped from the wall, and a cashier's register.

Not seeing any other weapon, he attempted to pick up the register, but it proved to be too heavy as he tried to lift it to counter level, and he ended up dropping it on the ground, making a large crashing noise.

This action had the effect of a double-edged sword: on the one hand, the Nun had a confirmation on his location, and rapidly began running in that direction; on the other hand, the drop had caused the register drawer to open, revealing not money, but ammunition for his riot gun.

"_Shit, this town has everything,"_ thought David to himself.

Ducking down, he took a gamble with the eyesight of the Nun and turned off his lantern. As the Nun came running towards his location, it suddenly went dark. With the lack of light, the Nun didn't see the counter in front of it, and instead of stopping as it normally would, it hit it full force, sending it backwards onto the floor due to the impact.

Acting quickly, David reloaded his firearm, jumped up from behind the counter to aim, turning on the light for help.

This was actually a good move, as the creature's night vision came more naturally than its vision in light. It was stunned for only a fraction of a second.

It was enough for David to blow its brains out.

Shaking from stress and fear, he sauntered over ever so slowly to the corpse, gun ready and foot out to nudge it to check if it was alive.

It didn't move when he made sure.

"_This fucking place is starting to rattle me,"_ he thought, _"What I wouldn't give for my Walkman right now. At least then I could listen to something while I was here."_

As he moved away towards the front door, he suddenly realized something about the corpse; the legs were splayed in a rather indecent fashion, and the frock was showing as well. The head was tipped back at an inhuman angle, the back of the skull touching in between the shoulder blades. Most importantly, however, was the fact that somehow, it impaled itself on its own cross, and it stuck out between its breasts, like a wooden stake in a vampire that was put in the wrong way (not to mention that it was also too long).

David started laughing out loud at this. This picture was all too familiar.

"You should be grateful," he started, speaking to the monster, "that I got that bothersome nigger to fry for you. His skin turned darker than it already was when he went into that chair. All for you, ...you fuckin' busybody."

He ended that last part with a sneer. How he hated that religious bitch.

After taking his time disfiguring the corpse with its own cross, as well as using a well placed medical pack he found to patch up his wound (he was grateful for this, as those damn health drinks tasted like shit), he walked out of Happy Burger, continuing the hunt for his treacherous sister. If he had known the truth earlier for what she did, he would have put her in the grave right then and there at the ranch.

-

Angela was the first one to make the strike. Hitting her beloved 'son' Jack in the shoulder with her spiked ball, it proved ineffective against the mounds of fat that the monstrosity possessed. Jack, in the meanwhile, had no qualms against hitting his 'parent' with his giant club. Angela was struck hard in the head by the tip. If it had been the bulk of the club that hit her, she would have most certainly had her skull crushed.

Reeling backwards, she slammed against the fleshy wall, actually falling forward afterward with great force due to the springing effect that the wall had. Jack took this to his advantage and swung his club along the floor in order to hit Angela. It struck her on the side, puncturing her skin with one of the giant nails embedded within the weapon. Holding her side in pain as she struggled to stand up, something seized her neck from behind and began to strangle her. It felt like a coarse rope with bits of entanglements within the suppressing noose. Trying to pry it off with both hands, her struggle led her to be turned around, where it was revealed that it was Jill's hair that was strangling her like some sort of snake, and that the female monster was already in progress of trying to run Angela through with one of her claws. Before Angela could be impaled, she dodged to the side as Jill charged past her and planted her foot into the demon's tailbone, sending it crashing into Jack and impaling his stomach. This worked against Angela as well, however, as she was still caught in the noose. She ended up being pulled along with Jill and wound up falling flat on her face.

As she tried to recover from her dizzy spell, Angela readied her weapon again for any possible assault from any angle. As luck would have it, it seemed Jill and Jack had come into a bit of a struggling match. Jill's claws seemed stuck withing the folds of Jack's fat, and both were violently struggling to get free. Jill's hair even let go of Angela due to the lack of concentration. Taking advantage of the situation, Angela charged in and swung with all her might to hit Jill in between her shoulder blades. Jill shrieked in pain and swung out her free arm to strike Angela, but she ducked before they could hit her and struck again, this time hitting Jill in the head. This stunned Jill, allowing Angela to get in much more swings all over her body. What was worse for Jill was the fact that Jack got tired of struggling. Using his free arm, he grabbed his sister's elbow, and crunched it with his fist. Jill screamed and slashed at Jack's chest, with no real success in causing any damage due, once again, to the fat. After a couple of seconds of pulling and jerking on the arm in question, everyone in the room was treated to the sound of ripping flesh and sinew as Jill's arm was pulled off from the elbow. Bodily fluids were sprayed everywhere as Jill flailed her stump around in pain. Jack wasn't phased by the mutilation of his sister as he proceeded to attempt a sideswipe to his mother with his club. Angela jumped back just as it brushed the front of her sweater. One could say that that was too close for comfort.

As quickly as things spiraled out of control for Jill, she just as quickly regained her composure and chose to continue fighting, ignoring the fact that she had lost her arm. Whipping her head around in a circular motion, she managed to create a kind of helicopter effect with her hair and soon it was swinging around like the deadly rotors of the aforementioned vehicle. Even as her body began to wobble from the dizzying feat, Jill still managed to keep enough stability within her to trudge towards Angela and bring the deadly hair blades with her. Jack, not liking the look of the attack, stayed a few feet behind his sister in order to avoid getting caught up in the maelstrom.

Angela backed away slowly, letting Jill think that she had the advantage. However, this was a different Angela from before. This one was calculating, cruel, clever, and merciless. She had a little surprise prepared for her fake daughter. Angela was actually leading her into a corner of the room. As the two progressed, there was less and less room for the hair to swing around as they went into that corner, and while the hair was _like_ blades, they were, in the end, still hair.

The attack went on, even going so far as to hitting a club and slicing it cleanly in half as she progressed. However, when it reached the walls, where normal blades would just stop at the obstacle, her hair began to wobble when it hit the fleshy exterior, causing them to fling around in a disorderly fashion. As she tried to steady herself, the hair started to tangle itself and get knotted. Jill was even slashed across the chest by her own undoing.

When the twirling died down, Angela struck, using her weapon as a kind of choking wire and began to strangle Jill, who was knelt down due to the pain, allowing Angela to reach her neck.

Angela was surprised at how amazingly weak the tall woman was. When she had a firm hold on the noose created with one hand, she used the other to easily grip Jill's free arm to keep it from slashing her. When Angela saw how wide Jill's mouth got when she screamed, however, an evil, sadistic look played over Angela's features, making her almost unrecognizable. Forcing Jill's arm to bend so that her nails faced her mouth, she used her strength to force Jill's nails to plunge into the back of her throat and out from behind her skull. She fell down, twitching.

Angela originally intended to retrieve her weapon, but that proved impossible as Jack, upset at his sister's mutilation (despite the fact that he earlier did something of that nature) let out a scream of anger and did an overhead swing at Angela. She managed to roll away to the side, and instead, Jack accidentally finished off his own sister, crushing every bone in her body and leaving her looking like a smashed insect. The only consolation he had was that he managed to smash Angela's weapon as well.

This did not deter her, however. As Jack wailed over the loss of his sister, Angela managed to sneak behind him and plant a foot in his back. Jack, who was already hunched over his sister's body, fell over. This ended up killing him, to Angela's delight and surprise. Almost everyone knows the phrase "the bigger they are, the harder they fall", correct? This is why insects can survive a two story fall, and elephants can fall too far without getting killed. Jack's mass was so great that any type of force from the earth threatened to splatter him, and that it did. When he fell, he burst open like a hammer hitting a watermelon from all the force the earth exerted back on his massive body.

Angela didn't get out clean, however. The wave of the stench, guts, and bodily fluids actually worked against her as she was flown across the room due to all the force. She ended up hitting her head against the door she came in, and found a hand grabbing the top of her head. She was pulled up and forced the face a familiar sight; a green glowing door, only the hand was coming from the wood itself rather than the zombie version of herself, like at the ranch. Eventually, more of that hand began to extend, until it became and arm, then a shoulder, and finally a body. However, the fact that it was a spectre wasn't what scared her, but rather who it was.

"Mother Samantha," trembled Angela.

The spirit that had emerged, was a nun.

Angela once again blacked out.


	13. Innocence

**Author's note: Sorry, sorry, sorry sorry sorry for the delay, but now the next chapter is up. There will be a brief reference to SH4, as well as to one of my favorite manga/anime of all time (it shouldn't disrupt the story rather than reveal Samantha's character). Cookie points to all those who guess it in the reviews.  
Speaking of reviews, due to this stupid rule that you can't answer reviews in your own story, I'll have to answer them on my profile (it will be at the very top).  
Now if you'll excuse me, I have the next chapter and two bday fics to work on. xp

* * *

**

**Silent Hill 2: Founded Fears**

**Ch. 12**

**Innocence**

When Angela awoke, she was no longer in the depths of the church, but rather what looked like the depths of the earth. Mother Samantha was the last image to run through her mind before it became blank.

"_Thats not my real Mama, but she's so much better than the other."_

Mother Samantha... how long had it been since that day...

...Angela was now a blossoming 15 year old in St. Peter's School for Catholics. Her bosom was already near that of a grown woman's, her hips were shaped to give her a nice hourglass figure, and her uniform complimented her in every way; something the other girls would have killed for.

Yet, she was the most misunderstood, most picked on, and most alone in the entire school; an oddity, considering how most teenagers were usually like (which would be, of course, social, outgoing, and for the lack of a better term, horny). It wasn't that people weren't attracted to her, but more like that they found so much wrong with her personality that they really couldn't find it in their shallow little hearts to accept her, and instead they opted to torment her endlessly. It is said that if a chick were to be injured, other chicks and even grown chickens would peck at the wounded one until it died. Children are no different, and Angela had major injuries, although not on the outside. Every day, she would stray away from men in such a fashion that it was questionable whether or not she was attracted to them. This led to rumors that she happened to be lesbian, and lesbians really weren't all that appreciated in Catholic School as much as they were in the porn industry. Every day, she was shunned for her non-conforming ways, non-conforming meaning that she would not respond to any boy's advance on her, damaging the pride of quite a few, and her absolute refusal to chat with the other girls about subjects such as how much make up to buy, what to wear, who is making eyes at whom, etc. Angela didn't participate because she thought that the others were shallow and were no better than the whores Daddy met with. The girls turned it around and called her stuck up, and they made sure that everyone in the school knew about it.

So there she was, walking down the halls having to endure whispers and snickers, as well as braid pulling when she (and the teacher) weren't looking, having books knocked out of her bag, and constant sexual harassment. The last was the worst, as Angela never took those without some kind of violent reaction. Normal people would be scared whenever someone tried to rip their hair out or try to bite them in the jugular vein, but these aren't normal people we're talking about-they're middle schoolers, and where there are middle schoolers, there are teachers who are just as bad as the students when it comes to discipline. The manipulative bastards always tease Angela when the instructor's back was turned, and when they got a reaction out of her, they would call out to the teacher, or they would turn around and see Angela reacting, and Angela would be sent to the office again, in shame and defeat.  
...Just about everyone was getting away with touching her. And Angela was truly helpless to control her anger. To top it all off, she was to afraid of the threats made to her by other students that if she ever told, worse things would happen to her (Angela's imagination really scared her, as she imagined what kind of things 'worse' might be).  
Truly, there was only one haven away from these little brats, and that was Mother Samantha's room. She was the only one of the nuns that did not scold Angela, and she was very kind to her. Angela even considered her as a second mother, seeing as how she had the same first name as her real mother. She was smart enough, however, not to tell this Samantha Orosco-where Daddy's power laid in manipulation and physical abuse, Mama's power lay in psychological torture and derogatory comments towards Angela's sexuality and 'slut like' behavior. One more than one occasion, Mama's words have left Angela on the verge of killing herself.  
At least Angela knew that in Samantha's office, she knew that she was safe. She knocked on her door, and entered the room when a, "Come in" chimed from the other side.  
The office was furnished with many, many teddy bear paraphernalia. That much would be obvious to someone who first walked into the vicinity. The shelves were adorned with tiny bears with black button eyes and various outfits, which included blue collar workers, a fisherman, and a nun of all things. Aside from pictures of herself and her family, the rest of the wall was occupied by pictures of bear cubs and mama bears, as well as Teddy Roosevelt, holding his rifle while looking proud over one of his latest kills. Angela noted with pride that one of the bears on the shelf was her own bear given to her. Angela intended to have it back someday, but loaned it to Samantha while she was attending school, mainly because Angela knew she would like it, and also that for the time being, she would take care of it better than herself. Angela sat down in front of Mother Samantha, who had tea ready for herself and some cold juice for Angela, who never really liked tea at all.  
"Hello Angela," began Samantha, "how were your studies today?"  
"They have gone very well, thank you for asking," responded Angela in her usual courteous fashion reserved only for the woman before her.  
"What have you learned today, might I ask?"

"Um... lets see... I believe we covered those angels in the beginning of the book of Revelations. They were all very interesting."  
Samantha nodded, "Very nice, little one," she took a sip before continuing, "You are most definetly progressing in your studies. You are already ahead of the other children in so many ways."

"Thank you, Mother Samantha. That means a lot to me."  
Angela meant what she said.  
As two hours passed, talks went from studying to that of how life was at home. Angela was usually shy around that part, but she chose to talk about it anyway, as she always felt that she could trust Mother Samantha. The two conversed for quite a while, although something was clearly bothering Samantha. As their conversation drew to a close, Samantha finally stated what was on her mind.  
"Are your mother and brother treating you okay?"  
Angela looked stunned at the question, but only for a split second before she changed her demeanor to that of meekness.  
"Why yes... they always treat me the way I should..."  
"...Angela...," began Samantha after a brief silence, "I know how hard it was for you to go through that whole ordeal with your father three years ago. And I know that it must be hard on your family as well. Especially David. I knew for a fact that he was being strong armed into obeying your father and being loyal to your family as well. I could see it whenever his parents were being made fun of as kids teased him. He would adopt a dangerous look on his face as though he wanted to kill the person. Very unstab- Oh, I'm sorry Angela. Am I upsetting you with this?"  
Angela was looking a little haggard as Samantha had kept talking. It wasn't because that she was offended, but rather what Samantha had said struck home. How often did her brother and mother tell her to be good and keep quiet about what went on between them so that the family wouldn't be shamed? How life would get worse for her if she told what happened? And this wasn't a threat from them, but a threat from society that couldn't love girls who seduced their fathers by being born and losing their virginity. If they found out how bad her family really was, she knew that everyone in the world would leave her for dead.  
Even Samantha.  
But what was important was that Samantha didn't know what was going on, and that it was kept secret.  
...But she knew that Mother Samantha was worried, so Angela knew what to say.  
"Nothing is wrong. Not with what you say or what happens at home," Angela responded with a fake smile, "and while my family isn't perfect, I know for a fact that God can forgive anything."  
Samantha's face showed some relief, before being replaced with worry at what Angela said next.  
"Besides which, according to the scriptures, since God can forgive anything, then there is no need to worry about what they do to me, because they'll want to go back to God's path eventually, so until then, I can suffer anything they give me."  
"...Angela-"  
"I mean, whats the big deal about such matters if God can pardon anything?"  
"Angela," Samantha said more sternly, observing the false hope in her eyes.  
"And if he can forgive those people, surely he can forgive me for what happened between me and Dad-"  
"ANGELA!"  
Angela stared stock still at Samantha, who had never yelled at anyone before. Never.  
...Surely, this must be a sign that she did something wrong. Her eyes began to tear up.  
"Mother, I'm... I'm...," her mouth started to quiver. Samantha, surprised and ashamed of herself for that outburst, got up, walked over and comforted Angela. Angela, surprised at this, lost her resolution and began to cry on Samantha's shoulder, letting out everything from self loathing to frustration that she so long held inside.  
When her sobbing started to subside, Angela began to talk again.  
"Listen to me carefully, child. God can forgive anyone, but he can't save all."  
Angela looked up, a bit of curiousity showing through her tears.  
"Why is that? What kind of people who can't be saved?"  
"People who don't want forgiveness, and those who refuse to be accepted into God's way."  
Angela now gave a puzzled look. Nuns never usually spoke this way.  
"Do you understand? The bible does contain God's words, but it is made into man's interpretations. God can forgive. But there are those that are beyond his salvation. The scriptures can lead to worse things because misinterpretation has often lead to misunderstandings."  
"But-"  
"No buts," Samantha said sharply. She would not see another child lose themself like this, "Obey the the rules of God, but be wise in who and what you trust. Understand?"  
"...Yes, Mother Samantha," said Angela, resigned.  
"I'm going to go home now."  
Angela picked up her bag and left in a hurry. Samantha plopped down on her chair, feeling tired all of a sudden. Just then, a man wearing a gray business suit came in and sat down. He had deep green eyes, dark skin, and a bald head. The only reason why Samantha allowed this rude intrusion was because that she already promised to meet this man earlier, but she got preoccupied with Angela. She was lucky that he was still here.  
"Hello, Mr. Schreiber," greeted Samantha.  
Schreiber grinned and responded back in kind.  
"Did you understand everything in the document that I left you?"  
"Of course," his grin dropped, "how did you manage to stand the company of those bastards?"  
The document was an account of an undercover investigation Samantha did earlier (unusual for a nun, but Samantha wasn't a nun that was too conservative about compliance towards 'her role'). She wrote it in the event that she was killed. She had good reason to fear-the undercover investigation was done at the Wish House of Silent Hill, an orphanage run by a cult that brainwashed children and kept them in prison cells, where they were abused and starved, among other things. Normally, Samantha wouldn't do something so dangerous, but her love of children was only surpassed by her love of God, and she could never forgive herself if she didn't bring this cult to light. She knew for a fact that people who got too close had died, but that was a risk someone had to take. That was why Joseph Schreiber was in her office right now.  
"I could barely stand them. Only my religion stopped me from pulling out a katana and slaughtering them all."  
Joseph gave her a quizzical glance.  
"You like japanese media, don't you?"  
Samantha just smirked.  
"I'll start immediately," continued Joseph, "although, I don't know how much I'll be able to find out about these people. They seem really secretive."  
"Thats alright. Just get the basics out there."  
"...One more question, Mother."  
"Yes?"  
"Thats the first time I heard you yell at a kid like that. Was something wrong?"  
"...How long were you waiting outside?"  
"Lets just say that I won't be reading the Bible for a while. Too much to question," he teased.  
Samantha rolled her eyes, then spoke:  
"She was too much like this one child that was being led on in that place."  
Joseph nodded his head.  
"His name... was Walter," Samantha paused, remembering her account with meeting him, "The scriptures he read were not only for some sort of Satanic ritual, but also gave him a misunderstanding of what it did. The Holy Mother that he wants to summon is not the mother he wants to meet-he was abandoned as a baby and longs to see her-but rather it seems to be a spell to revive a suitable host body for a demon to be born in, the so-called 'Holy Mother'. Whats really bad is that the witch Dahlia encourages this boy in this belief, telling him to go through with it. If something isn't done... he may end up killing 21 people."  
Joseph was silent about this.  
"Angela looked exactly like that boy when he told me about the 21 Sacraments, and I didn't want her to be fooled by pages in a book."  
"A rather loose thing to call the Bible."  
"You have no idea what the true origins of that thing is, although its still good to follow, for the most part anyway."  
Samantha paused, thinking, then started again:  
"I've decided that I'm not going to let you be the only one playing hero."  
The reporter raised an eyebrow at this.  
"I've suspected something was happening with this girl and her family, and that comment just terrified me. I'm going to call the social services and accompany them to her house. I didn't do it earlier because there was no proof of abuse, but... I should have followed my instinct."  
"...You're a truly good woman, albeit a bit strange. I'll do my part to the best extent and expose these guys," Joseph said, "After all, you were the only person brave enough to actually fight these guys, knowing the consequences. I shall do the like."  
The dark toned man got up from his seat.  
"I wish you luck with her family."  
He shook her hand, then left. When she was alone, Samantha allowed herself one final phrase before leaving the office:  
"And I'll wish all that luck transferred to Angela.


End file.
